Prophesy Bonds
by fcp2000
Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament Harry finds out most of his life was manipulated to be as bad as it was.  With the help of Hermione and some new friends in another country, those bound by prophecy find the strength they need to survive. HP/HG/BS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - Both Buffy and Harry Potter are the intellectual properties of other people, sadly. This is just for fun!

* * *

Harry stretched as he stepped from the back seat of the rented SUV and into the warm Southern California sunshine. Turning, he reached up and helped his best friend and girlfriend of one week, Hermione Granger, from the car. Looking around he saw Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma, as well as his Godfather Sirius Black, also working out the kinks in their bodies from the long drive that followed the especially long flight from London. Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione slowly walked to the sidewalk where the adults were gathering. As he waited for the adults to make their decisions, Harry thought back to the past few weeks and how much his life had changed so quickly.

* * *

-Flashback: Train Ride: End of Fourth Year-

In a daze Harry followed Hermione, Ron and Ginny as they found an empty compartment on the train back to London. Just days before he had witnessed the death of someone who he had started to feel close to calling a friend, a title that Harry had learnt long ago not to give away without serious contemplation. Since watching Cedric Diggory die and the rebirth of Voldemort, Harry has been feeling more and more that Hogwarts, and the magical world it is a part of, can just go to Hell. It is during this musing that a timid voice interrupts the silence Harry had formed around himself.

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley tentatively asked, reaching out a hand to get his attention. Harry turned to look at her, the sadness in his eyes causing her to gasp slightly, a questioning look in his eyes. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Harry nods slightly in response, causing Ginny to look around the compartment, as if to check it was still empty, what with Hermione leaving to argue with the Twins about testing their products on the younger kids on the train and Ron being dragged along since he was their brother. After taking a deep breath, Ginny began.

"I'm not sure how much you know about Pureblood customs, and I know that you don't care much for them" Ginny began, getting a confirming nod from him. "But there is one part of the customs that I need to discuss with you, since it deals with our life debt."

"What life-debt?" Harry interrupted in a quiet but rough voice

"When you killed the Basilisk, you saved my life with no regard to your own, it caused a life-debt to form between us. Basically, I owe you for saving my life" Ginny stated, raising her hand in a placating gesture upon seeing the unease in his eyes. "I know you are noble enough not to ever call me on it Harry, but I need you to right now."

"I don't understand." Harry began only to be interrupted.

"Harry, I need to tell you something, something vital, but I can't because it contradicts vows that I have made and been forced into making to keep them secret. The only way to tell you this information is to have you use your life-debt to force me to tell you." Ginny said. Seeing the disbelief in his expression, she continued. "The magic involved counteracts the vows and will allow me to tell you exactly what I need to without suffering for it and I need you do ask me before Ron gets back."

Seeing the determination on her face, and curious as to why Ron couldn't be there, Harry asked "How do I use the debt? If I ask this of you, we're even?"

"From my research into life-debts, and after talking to Hermione who looked into it after your first year, if you ask me to complete the debt owed to you by telling you exactly that which I want to tell you, it will let me tell you and complete the debt, as long as the information I am forced to give is life-altering and trust me, this is! I've written down what you need to ask." Ginny said nervously as she handed him the parchment.

"Wait, wait wait.. Why would Hermione be looking into life-debts in first year?" Harry asked causing Ginny to fidget slightly. "Did you or did you not rescue Hermione from a Troll?" stated Ginny after she regained her confidence.

Harry sighed as he thought morosely to himself while reading the parchment. This is turning out to be a much more complicated train journey than I expected.

"OK. Ginevra Molly Weasley, in accordance with the life-debt owed to me for saving your life in the Chamber of Secrets, tell me what you think I need to know that you cannot tell me due to magical vow. Due to this being a life-debt, I release you from the punishment normally brokered for breaking those vows, so mote it be!" Harry stated as a flash of light shined through the cabin and Ginny broke down in tears. Harry, slightly panicking now, as he was never good with crying girls, reached out to provide her a supporting pat on the shoulder. "Did I say it wrong?" Harry asked nervously.

Getting control of herself, Ginny sighed and calmed down. "No, it worked. Right, important stuff first. Harry, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out, my mum's been slipping you love potions."

Harry stared at Ginny, his face stoney in it's lack of emotional response. "Explain."

"I found out just before the 3rd task. I saw my mum talking to Ron in a classroom near the Great Hall and overheard what they were planning. They caught me listening and assumed I was on their side since they thought I was still crushing on you. They forced me to swear a family oath before I could leave. They were talking about the plan and how you weren't responding to the potions that they'd been slipping you all year... and neither was Hermione."

Harry stood up, his eyes flashing and his body radiating power. "They were giving Hermione love potions!" Harry thundered, his anger palpable.

Ginny stood also and blocked the door "Harry, calm down and let me finish. I need to tell you this before Ron and Hermione get back."

Harry sat back down on the edge of the seat, his body tense.

"I overheard them talking about how you and Hermione were not responding and how mum was worried about how close you were to Hermione and how it would ruin the plan Dumbledore had set out for you. Harry, he's been playing you since your parents died! And Mum has been involved, Ron too! He knows about how you get treated by your *grr* relatives and, Harry I think he's been stealing from your vaults."

Harry had been getting madder and madder as he sat there, listening to his former best friend's little sister break down all remaining resistance he felt towards getting the hell out of the wizarding world when he got caught on something. "Vaults? Ginny, I only have one vault."

Ginny glanced at the door, making sure no one was trying to get in. "Harry, the Potter's were one of the most respected and richest families in our world. Most likely the vault you are accessing is your Trust Vault that your parents set up for your schooling. I know for a fact that you have at least one other vault as the Weasleys are just one of many families that are supported by the Potter School Trust. It's been active for generations and helps some families, of all backgrounds, with school costs. I saw an acceptance of support letter that was addressed to Dad when the Twins left for school."

A knock on the door caused both Harry and Ginny to jump. Looking up they saw Hermione looking in, a questioning look on her face. Harry noticed a slightly sad expression in her eyes. Ginny turned back to Harry. "Harry, you need to go to Gringotts as soon as possible in order to claim your family holdings. When you get there, ask for an inheritance test, as they will also test for potions and compulsions, Bill told me all about it when I asked." Ginny stood up and walked towards the door. Before opening it, she turned back to Harry. "And take Hermione with you, she needs to get the potions in her system flushed out. I'm going to let her in and you need to explain what happened while I distract Ron with the Twins. They're on your side too, by the way."

Ginny opened the door, letting a frustrated Hermione in and before she could get started with the complaint of having to wait outside, Harry called out, waiting for her to turn around. "Ginny? Thanks."

With a nod, Ginny left and shut the door, grabbing Ron and walking away, his complaints drowned out by the Chocolate Frog she shoved in his hands, which was then shoved down his throat.

A locking and silencing charm later and Harry turned to a very confused Hermione.

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

- California -

Harry glanced over to his Girlfriend, a thought that still caused him to break out in goosebumps at times, appreciatively taking in her attire while she leant against both the car and him. After the emotionally tiring conversation on the train, Harry and Hermione both took stock of their life and what was important to them.

* * *

-Back on the train, a week previous -

Leaning against each other on the seat, hands intertwined, Harry couldn't stop looking at their joined hands. Glancing slightly over at Hermione, he noticed that she was looking at the same place. Sensing his movement, Hermione looked up at Harry, realizing that their faces were inches apart. As per usual, their eyes and expressions were telling a story all their own, as they worked out what was going on between them without words. After a few minutes of this Harry, figuring out that she was waiting for his move, leaned in slowly and purposefully, giving Hermione all the chances in the world to react negatively. Her eyes widenied at his approach, Hermione then closed hers and leant in herself. Then, the faintest of pressure on her lips was felt and inside Hermione soared with emotions she couldn't even begin to process. Opening her eyes again Hermione reached up and caressed Harry's face, causing him to open his eyes too. Seeing nothing but happiness and love in those eyes made Hermione's heart skip as they leaned in again.

This time the kiss was solid and passionate, Hermione's hands moving up to caress Harry's face and his getting tangled up in her wild hair. The room filled with a faint glow, the beginnings of a bond forming between the two friends. As they broke apart, both knew their lives had changed, for the better this time. Ever the voice of reason, Hermione spoke up. "Harry? What.."

Harry interrupted Hermione's questioning with another kiss, this one equalling the last in passion at least, if not more. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

A smile to end all smiles broke out on Hermione's face. "Yes!" Hermione whispered before leaning in again. This time Harry felt the faintest stroke of her tongue asking for admittance to his mouth, which he happily allowed in. A sudden series of knocks at the door caused them to jump in surprise and blush heavily as they glanced up and saw Ginny in the window, a smile on her face. Ginny showed her hand, flashing five fingers, three times, letting them know they had 15 minutes before they would be having company.

Straightening themselves out Hermione stood up to open the door for their friend, one of the only ones either of them thought they still had after the revelations about Ron. Before she could open the door, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, we need to plan a trip to Gringotts as soon as possible. Do you think we could get your parents to take both of us straight from Kings Cross? Hopefully avoiding my relatives?" Harry asked, a pleading quality to his questions.

Hermione smiled. "Of course Harry, we need to get these potions out of our systems. If I feel this strongly about you when I am supposedly dosed up to love Ron, I can't wait to see how I feel about you without them in my system!"

A bright smile broke Harry's face, the most honest and open smile Hermione had ever seen on him, as he stood up and grasped both her hands. "Hermione, the last hour with you has taken what has been the worst week of my life and given me hope for the future, for our future. With you by my side, we can do anything." Harry stated, passion evident in his voice.

It's moments like this that make me realize that my Harry will be the best wizard of our generation. Hermione thought.

"Let's get Ginny in here so she knows we don't hate her. I don't know what I'm going to do to Ron when I see him though, it's going to be tough not to turn him into a weasel!" Hermione stated passionately. "We will need to keep us between the three of us, at least until after we visit the bank, what do you think?"

"I agree. Even though I want to shout it from the rooftops and run around the train letting everyone know just how I feel about you, I don't want to deal with Ron's jealousy, especially when I want to kill him for trying to potion you!" Harry stated, venom evident in his voice.

Squeezing his hands, Hermione turned and opened the door, allowing Ginny to come in.

"I see you've talked then?" Ginny asks with a smirk evident in her voice and smile, causing them both to blush again. "You're going to sort yourselves out at the bank, yes?"

Giving affirmative nods, all three sat back comfortably, satisfied that they had figured out what needed to be done. Of course, all good things come to an end.

Barging into the compartment, Ron sat down in a huff, completely oblivious to all three glares that were heading his way. "Chess anyone?"

* * *

- California -

And that leads us to here, Harry thought as he followed his Godfather and girlfriend's parents down the sidewalk to the house they were going to, still hand in hand, a small goofy smile playing on his lips as he squeezed their joint hands, receiving a squeeze back, causing his smile to broaden. After narrowly avoiding his relatives, and that was a loose association that they both barely allowed, and convincing Hermione's parents to take them both to Gringotts bank, stressing the importance of the visit, Harry was shocked at what they found. Love potions, compulsion charms, loyalty charms, blocked magic, stealing money, a rather vague prophecy and, most shockingly, a part of Voldemort in his head! For Hermione it was love potions and loyalty charms, not that it wasn't enough to have just those! However, most shockingly, was what happened after they had gotten all those issues resolved.

* * *

- Gringotts Bank, UK -

Harry sat in shock, his body numb as the director of the bank looked upon the small group sitting in his office, the biggest bombshell of the day having just been dropped. Hermione was gripping his hand so hard he felt it might fall off, the pain welcome as it allowed him to keep in mind that he wasn't dreaming.

Laughter suddenly filled the room and they both turned in shock to see Dan Granger almost falling off his seat. Once he realized that not only was everyone staring at him but both his wife and daughter were glaring at him, he sobered up quickly. "I'm sorry, Director Ragnok, this has been a day full of shocks. I find it hard to believe what you say, especially after what we just went through with the potions and charms set on my daughter and her friend. How can we know what you say is true?"

Both Emma and Hermione nodded approvingly to Dan's well thought out response and turned back to Ragnok, waiting his response. "No apologies necessary Mr. Granger, I am not sure how I would have reacted if I was in your place. We have a couple of ways to prove what I claim, although if you could see what we Goblins see you would not need to ask."

"My apologies Director, but what do you mean?" Emma asked, not sure what he was trying to say.

Director Ragnok looked at the four humans sitting in his office, happy to see that these humans were a reasonable sort. His dealings in both the wizarding and mundane worlds, Goblins refused to use the word Muggle, have shown that the Mundane born had a much higher tolerance for those different to themselves. He saw honor in this room, strength of character, and Ragnok wanted the Goblins in on the ground floor, so to speak.

"When a couple bond, for whatever reason, they emit, for lack of a better word, a glow about themselves and their partner. This is especially true when they have skin contact." Ragnok stated, indicating the two young people in the room and their joint hands. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are practically blinding." Ragnok stated with a Goblin smile on his face, causing the young teens to blush. "No need to worry about it, it is a joyous occasion when a soul bond is formed and I, for one, am blessed to witness it forming before my eyes. In the Ministry there is a book that records all bondings that we can access. Gringotts is usually the only ones who uses the book but treaty keeps it in the Ministry."

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and a small, shy smile appeared on each of their faces as their eyes locked. Hermione's parents both saw this and smiled at each other, happy to see that being a Witch didn't change hormones or feelings beyond what they could deal with. And a teenager falling for their best friend was something they could deal with from experience.

"Director Ragnok?" Hermione began respectfully, "What do you mean by Soul Bond?"

"Straight to the point Ms. Granger, I see Filius wasn't overstating how smart you are." Ragnok said, causing Hermione to smile. "A Soul Bond is one of the rarest and most complete of bonds in the magical world. I believe the mundane term Soul Mates would be applicable here. The bond is so rare that I cannot say exactly what you will experience in your bond with Mr. Potter but there have been records of being able to communicate with your bonded in your minds or be able to travel wherever your bondmate is similar to apparation. The last recorded bondmates even had similar Animagus forms. This is rarely charted territory you are traveling on here Ms. Granger and I for one cannot wait to see what research you come up with."

Harry smiled at Hermione at this. "If there is something that needs to be found Director Ragnok, my Hermione will find it." He stated proudly, causing Dan and Emma to both smile at them and nod in agreement. Hermione's blush was at epic proportions, but that was dimmed by the brilliance of her smile directed at Harry. Turning back to the director, Hermione asked "What does this mean for us?"

"In the mundane world, nothing, although it would now be extremely easy for the Grangers to petition for guardianship of Mr. Potter, something the bank can fast track. In the Wizarding world, however, it means you are both legally adults and will have the benefits of that status. Once the bond is completed, you will be married." Ragnok said, enjoying the shocked looks again on their faces.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other again, their looks speaking volumes, not a word being said. Dan and Emma could barely process what was just said, their daughter married so young. However, they could both see the love and closeness that they teens shared as they nodded and turned back to Ragnok.

"How do you complete the bond, Director?" Harry asked, with Hermione nodding in agreement with the question.

Director Ragnok smiled again, a smile that was calculating. "Find the third member of your bond, Mr. Potter, and it will complete."

A shocked silence filled the room. "I'm sorry Director, third member?" Dan asked, being the only person in the room who could formulate a sentence, let alone a question.

"Yes Dr. Granger, third member. As I said before, we Goblins can see bonds, it's like a form of mage sight. The bond displayed by your daughter and her intended is bright, one of the brightest of any bond I have seen, but it is incomplete. There is a third aspect of the bond that has not been established yet. Once you find that person, the bond will finalize. It is rare for a bond to have more than two components, especially a Soul Bond, but magic does things for a reason."

"Director Ragnok, I don't want to find another person, I am happy, more than I could ever expect with the way my life has gone already, with Hermione." Harry stated proudly, gaining a squeeze from Hermione and smiles from her parents as well as a nod from the director.

"Magic is everywhere Mr. Potter. It is in the air we breathe and the ground we walk upon and within us all; Magical, Mundane, Goblin, Elf, the list goes on. You and Ms. Granger can, and hopefully will, live a full and happy life together and your bond will still most likely be the stuff of legends. You asked how the bond can be completed and I provided that answer. That is not to say you have to complete it, just how it works. That being said, without the third member, the bond will not be as strong as it could be." Ragnok said. "You may live your entire life and not meet this person. I told you of the possibility so you knew all the facts and also, so if it does happen, you will both be aware of what it means. A Soul Bond is established with a touch and finalized with a kiss. You both will be able to know instinctively who the third is if one of you makes skin contact, like shaking hands. It will be up to you then to decide what to do with that information."

Harry and Hermione both glanced back at her parents and saw confusion but also acceptance from the Doctor's Granger. With a nod and a smile Harry suddenly felt the acceptance and love he always had wanted from the Dursleys, even if he subconsciously hadn't expected it since he was 5. An hour later and all the necessary forms had been completed to give Harry and Hermione all the necessary rights and privileges of an adult, including access to his many vaults. Internally thanking Ginny for the information that she gave him, starting this whole process, as well as diverting the money Dumbledore had stolen and given to Ron to Ginny instead, considering Harry was rich enough to afford it, Harry asked for a private room, so the Grangers plus Harry could discuss their future. A future Harry was thinking was much more positive than when he was at Hogwarts.

* * *

- California -

Standing outside the non-descript detached house on the non-descript street in the small town in Southern California they had, for lack of a better word, fled to, Hermione was still in a perpetual state of shock. Bonded! Potentially a third person could join that bond! Betrayed by their best friend! By the so-called Leader of the Light too! They'd been stealing from her Harry. Her Harry, Hermione sighed, I can't believe I can say that and it be true.

Her parents had sold the home she grew up in and the business they had built from the ground up in order to save her and her boyfriend? bondmate? husband? Hermione couldn't think of the right word to use, since they all gave her a warm feeling inside, although she would reveal under pressure that Husband sounded just lovely. Dobby and Winky, after bonding with them under a contract where they would get paid a salary and have time off, had packed up the house so quickly it lead her father to having more than one scotch that night, something that after the day they all had even she had been interested in something to settle the nerves!

Sirius had met them off the plane at Los Angeles International airport, looking surprisingly clean and well fed from his travels and drove them out to this small town, to her cousin's house. Well, her mother's cousin's house. Hermione thought as she looked at Harry again, seeing that stupid grin that had been on his face most of the last couple of days, especially after a sold kissing session! A squeeze to the hand got his attention, which made the smile brighten and widen, followed by a cheeky wink, which left Hermione slightly shocked. Without all those potions, charms and that damn piece of Voldemort in his scar, Harry is much happier. Hermione thought, even though she knew it was mainly due to the fact their hands had been joined for the majority of time since they left Gringotts, even if she wouldn't admit it publicly.. yet!

Her mother's knock on the door in front of them brought her back to reality. A few moments later the door opened showing a tall, smiling man with his arm around a young girl about Hermione and Harry's age. "Ems!" he shouted as he threw his arms around her mother, the teenager smiling fondly at her father's happiness. The man pulled back and was introduced to everyone as John Madison and his daughter Amy.

Smiling at everyone, his arm back around his happy daughter's shoulders. "Welcome to Sunnydale, California!"

- End Chapter One -

I chose the end of Fourth year for this story as that should co-inside with the end of what is Freshman year of high school in America, and therefore being the summer between 4th and 5th years, puts their arrival in Sunnydale at just before the start of the first season of Buffy (as long as you imagine that they are running at the same time, which they are in this story and damn reality!)

This will be a Harry/Hermione/Buffy story, will follow season 1 of Buffy and year 5 in Hogwarts at the same time, even if Harry and Hermione aren't there, we will still have the fallout of their not arriving, the results of their stopping Dumbledore's plans and how Ginny, Luna and Neville will lead Hogwarts with Umbridge showing up (no reason why that would change)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe or BTVS universe. Just writing for fun.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stood in the California heat, wondering what he did to deserve the fate he was suffering. '_One little bet and this is what I get! Damn Sirius!'_ Harry thought morosely to himself.

Harry stood outside the arrivals gate at LAX, waiting on the newest arrival to their rag-tag group of escapees, holding a sign stating "Moony" on the front while dressed like a character out of a Rudyard Kipling book, lots of Khaki and complete with the circular hat and monocle. Sirius stood next to him, dressed normally for a mundane person, sniggering quietly every time a passing tourist asked to take a photo with Harry, considering he was in LA and dressed in a costume they all assumed he was part of a reality TV show or some other theatrical event. Since none of them wanted the photos since he was the Boy Who Lived, Harry took his punishment for losing the bet with as much dignity as possible. As his thoughts drifted back to why they were waiting on his old professor Harry decided to make sure any future bets with his Godfather had a set result that he was aware of before agreeing to the bet. _'I may not like the result of losing this bet'_ Harry thought to himself _'but I never welch on living up to it!'_

- Gringotts Bank, 4 weeks previous -

Following the Goblin attendant as he weaved his way towards the private meeting room that they had requested Harry was lost in the sensations of Love and Acceptance that he was feeling from his Girlfriend and Best Friend Hermione, her hand grasped tightly in his and her other hand grasping his upper arm and her head leaning close to his as they walked, a constant stream of information about Soul Bonds and what she knows about them flowing out of her delectable lips and her eyes shining as she shared knowledge, one of her favorite things to do. Harry had absolutely no idea what she was saying as he got lost in her eyes and stared at her mouth. Luckily for him, or unluckily as Harry thought about it, Dan Granger noticed this and, with a knowing smile on his face, politely interrupted his excited daughter as they reached the door to the private room. It was at this time that Harry realized that he recognized the Goblin they had followed as he escorted them in the room.

"This room is available to you and your party for as long as you need it Lord Potter, however we do request that your meeting not take more than one day." The Goblin stated, a smirk on his face (that is if you can tell when a Goblin smirks, most humans can't make that distinction!) "Is there anything else we can get for you?"

Harry looked around the room, noticing the long boardroom style table making up the majority of the room, a tea set with snacks already set upon the table. The stone facade of the room was imposing but Harry felt comfortable in the room, making the obvious connections in style between the room and Hogwarts. Turning to the Goblin, Harry smiled with closed lips. "Not that I can think of Griphook, unless you know how to contact my Godfather or Professor Remus Lupin? Even if I am considered an adult because of the bond I share they are the only adults not present that I trust completely."

Griphook shook off the shock at being recognized, especially since he hadn't introduced himself before he escorted them, and nodded before turning to the guards by the door and commenting in Gobbledegook. One of the guards nodded before leaving the room. Griphook turned back to the humans in the room. "If there is nothing else?"

Harry shook his head negatively and the goblin left. Shrugging, he turned back, seeing that Hermione had already poured him a cup of tea and had even placed a biscuit next to his cup, a knowing smile on her face. "Thank you, love." Harry said as he sat down next to her, placing a relatively chaste kiss on her lips, considering her parents were in the room. Smiling brightly even with a solid blush on both their faces both teenagers looked expectantly at her parents, who were both trying to hide their own smiles behind their cups. A few moments passed. "So..." Harry started before he lost it, laughter cracking through all their resistance and all four felt the tension of the past few hours leave their bodies. Just as the laughter began to die down a voice is heard from the doorway.

"What did I miss?"

The group all turned to the doorway before Harry jumped up and ran to the new occupant. "Sirius!"

- LAX, Present Day -

Harry was shaken out of his musings by yet another tourist approaching the pair for a photograph, sighing as he handed the sign to Sirius' hands, shaking with barely repressed laughter. By this point Harry had decided to get involved more in the prank, striking a pose with the tourist's wife and son as the photo was taken. As the tourists left, Harry turned to his companion.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Harry asked, a slight scowl on his face. 'No need to let on that I'm starting to enjoy the situation.'

Sirius turned to his Godson, mirth evident in his eyes. "Hell yes, I'm loving this!" He exclaimed as he handed the sign back to Harry. "Even if this is quite tame compared to some of the stuff we used to get up to back at school, it's still a prank. A prank between me and my Godson and he is taking it like a man. It doesn't get any better than this!"

Harry smiled back at his Godfather, feeling determined not only to grin and bare it but deciding that revenge is on the cards. Seeing the laughter on his Sirius' face and in his eyes, made this all worthwhile. _'I better get Hermione in on this, she knows more spells than I do.'_

Both men caught each others eyes again before they broke into laughter again, enjoying the bonding moment for what it was. Suddenly Sirius stood taller and shouted out into the crowd of incoming passengers. "Moony!"

Eyes searching the crowd, the previously mentioned Moony finally noticed the sign being held high in the air, waving like crazy. Remus made his way over to the sign, before noticing Sirius, the two childhood friends grasping each other in a hug, slapping each others backs. Remus pulled back from his old friend before resting his eyes on the young man next to him, looking every part a Victorian Elephant Hunter, complete with handlebar mustache. Cracks started appearing on his face as he tried, unsuccessfully to hold in the laughter at seeing Harry's getup.

With a stern look on his face, Harry handed the sign to Sirius. "Well? You better get started, I'm giving you a 5 minute head start." Harry stated, his voice complete with Malfoy-esque sneer for all of 5 seconds before they all broke into laughter and Harry hugged his honorary Uncle. "Let's go home" Harry stated happily. As they walked towards the car park, Harry let his mind drift back to that fateful day at Gringotts.

- Gringotts Bank -

After introducing his Godfather to the Grangers, questioning him on how he arrived so quickly (as a non-convicted Head of an Ancient and Noble House he had been hiding out with the Goblins, hoping that Harry would stop in) and filling him in on what had happened since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, the group started their discussions on their future.

"At the end of the day, it's not safe for Harry to be in Wizarding England." Sirius stated "I've noticed a lot of inconsistencies in how Harry has been treated and provided for since my escape, not least of which is my own treatment, considering I never received a trial."

With Harry and Hermione nodding in agreement Emma cut in. 'I still can't believe you never got a trial. That alone makes me never want to let my daughter return to that so called school, let alone stay in the country! My question is where would we go and how would we make sure Hermione and Harry continue their education?"

"Obviously our choices are limited. We would want to at least try and stay within the English speaking world, as while we can all speak passable French it's not fluent and neither you nor Harry speak it. I also think that we should try and hide in the mundane world. I don't think that leaving Hogwarts to go to a wizarding school elsewhere will keep them safe." Dan Granger commented. "So what we need is a reason to go to another country to live while hiding the kids at a mundane school and continuing their wizarding education on the side."

All three wizarding people made significant eye contact before Sirius nodded and pulled out a mirror from his pocket. At the questioning looks from the elder Grangers Sirius smiled winningly before holding the mirror closer to his face "Moony" He called out. Hearing a reply, Sirius began to explain some of the basics of the situation to his old friend, convincing him to make his way to the bank as soon as possible. As Hermione launched into a detailed explanation of the charms used to allow this form of communication to her parents and a stupidly smiling Harry, earning him a friendly slap on the arm from his Godfather, Remus arrived with a guest.

"Siri!" The young woman accompanying Remus cried out as she rushed him, her hair rapidly changing colors as they hugged and he spun her around, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh at their antics. Introducing the new arrivals to everyone explained that the young woman was Sirius' cousin, Tonks. When asking what her first name was caused her to growl, everyone decided that Tonks was a lovely name.

"Not to rain on the reunion Padfoot but we're trying to keep this all a secret. I know that Tonks is part of your family but can we trust her?" Harry asked sincerely.

Surprisingly it was Remus who vouched for her, causing her to blush wildly, including her hair creeping red from the roots up. "Considering that the Headmaster has asked the two of us to keep an eye on you at your relatives the deception will last longer if she is included. Plus she is family, yours too considering your Great-Grandmother was a Black."

"Well then Tonks, since we're family shouldn't I know your first name?" Harry asked cheekily,earning a slap on the arm, both from Tonks and Hermione to everyone but Harry's enjoyment. "Help, Help, I'm being repressed!" Harry exclaimed while running behind the laughing Granger parents, causing all three Grangers to laugh even more as well as Tonks, who had a muggleborn father. Once everyone had calmed down and retaken their seats the discussion began again. After explaining what had happened for a second time to the new arrivals, and calming both of them down from going after the Headmaster or Weasleys, Emma suddenly broke into the conversation.

"America!" Emma exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her in confusion and her to blush. "I have a cousin who grew up over there, in California. For years he's been asking us to come visit him and it's almost on the opposite side of the world to the UK. They speak English and, to be honest, it shouldn't be too hard for Hermione or Harry to walk into a school there and succeed. Plus their days run shorter there, so there is plenty of time for 'extracurricular' studies."

"We can ask Gringotts for the proper visas, passports and such. It shouldn't be hard to get the appropriate documents. We can even get some school records made to ease their integration into an American school." Sirius agreed. "You on board Moony?"

"Of course. If I didn't come who knows what you'd get these innocent people into." Remus said, a laugh in his voice. "Tonks and I can give you guys some time to organize your departure and make your arrangements with your family. Once you're outside the country, one of us can report that Harry escaped from his relatives and begin the hunt for Harry! Once we do, I'll make my own arrangements to join you and begin your studies under the impression I am searching for him."

"Do we want to plant some false leads?" Tonks asked, a mischievous lilt to her voice.

"What do you mean? How would we do that?" Hermione asked, always interested in learning more.

"Like this!" Tonks exclaimed before turning into an exact copy of Harry, then a copy of Hermione.

"Woah!" Harry exclaimed, causing the two Hermione's to turn to him, and scowl, their hands on their hips in an exact copy.

"Harry James Potter!" They both exclaimed before turning to each other and laughing, making Harry reach for his chair and sit, missing the whole thing.

Tonks turned back to her standard form, tears of laughter in his eyes. "The great Harry Potter reduced to a drooling mess!"

"Don't blame me!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up in a huff, his face reddening wildly "You can't just replicate perfection and then expect me to not react!" He stated, sitting down with a pout.

Hermione walked over to the chair he was sitting in and leaned in for a hug and a kiss, then whispered in his ear. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Leaning back and looking directly into her eyes, Harry stated with conviction as they stared into each other's eyes. "Every word."

A the silence extended towards the awkward side, for the adults anyway, Sirius cleared his voice, making Harry and Hermione both jump and blush.

"So we've decided then? We escape to California and enroll the kids into the local school. When Remus joins us, we can train them on magic and, eventually, we return to England, ready to fight that evil bastard who caused all this." Sirius stated passionately, everyone agreeing until Hermione made a comment which caused them all to stop and think.

"Which one?"

- Sunnydale, CA Present Day -

'I am going to be so happy to get this bloody costume off' Harry thought to himself as they arrived at the new house that Sirius had recently bought. Located on the outskirts of the town, they had decided to buy rather than rent, meaning they could place many more wards and defenses on the house. The large two story mansion had one neighbor on the left side and extended into the forrest on the back and right side. The many wards removed any threat of detection for magic use and threatening visitors, even if it couldn't stop the annoying ones from showing up.

Moving to this house was not part of the original plan, at least not so early in their relocation. Their quick move was solely due to the falling out between Hermione and her second cousin Amy. The first week there the three teenagers had gotten along really well. Hermione was enjoying meeting her family for the first time and Harry was just happy for Hermione. Then, after a weekend at her Mother's, Amy came back acting different. She was moody, argumentative and worst of all, especially to Hermione, she seemed determined to hit on Harry. Two days after she came back it became too much and they came to blows, Hermione coming out the better and instantly feeling guilty about it.

With apologies ringing in their ears, even if they seemed inconsiderate, Harry and Hermione avoided Amy as much as they could the rest of their time there. Harry knew Hermione wasn't worried about their relationship, more feeling betrayed that a member of her family could act that way. Sirius stepped up his house search and they lucked out as best as they could, moving to the secluded but tastefully appointed home by the end of the third week in America.

As they stepped from the car and gathered Remus' bags the front door opened and a bushy haired missile ran out towards the group before pausing, taking Harry's outfit into account before falling to the floor in tear-creating laughter, causing her Parents to come out and see what the commotion was, and suffering the same fate as their daughter. Harry sighed and turned to his Godfather.

"How much longer?" He asked with a smile, enjoying seeing the love of his life laughing and knowing it wasn't personal.

Sirius made a grand show of looking at his watch and counting out his fingers, as if deciding. During this delay, Hermione had gotten up and ran back inside before running back down, camera in hand.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, causing him to turn back to her, the flash warning him to what happened. Harry paused a second before growling in fake annoyance. "That's it, no more mister nice Potter!" He said before running after a laughing and squealing Hermione.

The grown-ups gathered together and watched the two teenagers laughing and chasing each other, enjoying themselves. Emma turned to the two wizards.

"It's good to see them having fun." She said with a happy sigh. "This might be their last chance for a while."

Sirius and Remus nodded. "Yeah," Remus stated "I can't see Hermione not wanting to learn now that I am here, we will have to start on their training soon."

"True, but that wasn't what I meant." Emma stated, "the neighbors invited themselves to dinner tonight."

Seeing Dan and Sirius groan at this statement confused Remus, so he turned to Emma for an answer.

"It seems there's something about the English accent that some American women love, and the two Chase women adore them. Since we've moved in Margaret Chase has spent most of her time trying to get Sirius alone. I swear he could talk about just about anything and she would be hanging on his every word!" Emma stated, laughing at Sirius' red face.

"Cordelia isn't much better." Dan commented, smirking. "Just don't say her name in front of Hermione."

"Say whose name in front of me?" Hermione asked as the pair walked up, arm in arm and Harry back in his normal outfit.

Silence reigned as the adults all looked to each other. Remus finally commented, curious as to the reaction. "Cordelia"

"Ooh, that stuck-up, pushy, egotistical..." Hermione ranted as Harry led her away and towards the house.

"Thanks Remus!" He called out before turning back and trying to calm his girlfriend down.

Once the front door closed the three adults all broke down in laughter at Hermione and Harry's reaction as well as Remus' face.

"That bad huh?" Remus asked, causing the other three to laugh again, even harder.

- End Chapter 2 -

* * *

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story. I appreciate the help and advice that some gave and especially appreciate the confidence boosting comments! I love to hear any advice, questions or comments, as long as they continue to be as constructive as they have been.

This chapter should hopefully be the last that has flashbacks in this manner. I have an outline as well as both series to draw from for the future and they should be starting school in the next few chapters.

Again, thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Same as usual, I own neither intellectual properties and gain nothing from this except the fun of writing.**

Note: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I would love to take the time to thank you all individually but I just don't have the space on this story to do you all justice! Just thank you to you all.

* * *

Harry did his best to stifle a laugh at the disgruntled expression on the face of his girlfriend, and it was hard going. The only saving grace for him was that he kept getting distracted as to why she was upset by how cute her pout was. Finally taking pity on her, he turned and drew her into a hug.

"Come on love, it's not as bad as you're making it." Harry said cautiously, stroking her back supportingly.'"According to Sirius and Remus this was a Potter specialty in the past."

Hermione sighed. "I know Harry, but come on! I've been taking Runes for two years and you're almost at the same point as me after a month!" Hermione drew back in his arms. "It's not that I don't want you to succeed at this, it's just frustrating that it comes so easily for you."

Hermione sighed again as Harry drew her back into his embrace. The training schedule before the start of their 'High School adventure', as Harry liked to call it, had brought out one rather large surprise. Hermione was adamant that since Ron was no longer around to distract Harry from his studies he would not be allow to coast through the year. On top of that, she was determined to make sure Harry had at least a basic understanding of Runes and Arithmancy, since both were important facets of magic, especially in Warding and Spell Creation, both areas that she felt Harry would excel at. The surprise came from finding that Harry was a natural at Runes. So much so that he had learnt almost 2 years of the normal curriculum in the month since they had arrived in California. That month had involved training and studying for almost 10 hours a day, 6 days a week over almost all the normal courses that they had been learning at Hogwarts, under the tutelage of Remus and Sirius, as well as learning almost 4 years of Mundane schooling through the Elder Grangers and multiple trips to the Sunnydale High School library, with lots of help from the new librarian.

Hermione's disappointment in Harry's less than stellar previous educational effort was shortly replaced by anger at the Dursley's when she learnt their 'motivational techniques' to make sure he was doing worse than their whale of a son. It had taken almost a day for Harry to convince Hermione that traveling back to England so she could teach them a lesson in magic herself was not worth the effort. Of course Hermione was very happy with how he decided to convince her and calm her down, the memory of which caused her to blush in his arms.

Harry looked down and saw her blush, causing him to chuckle quietly and squeeze her closer before releasing her. "Better?" Harry asked. Seeing Hermione nod in response with a pleased smile on her face, Harry turned to the adults, who of course had watched the whole thing and were all smiling at them tenderly, or in the case of Sirius, lying on the floor laughing.

"Up Paddy" Harry commanded with a smirk and a jab of his wand, sending a stinging hex at his Godfather. "We need to get these repelling wards up before nightfall!"

Remus had decided, upon seeing Hermione's extensive knowledge of Runes and Harry natural ability, to have putting up the wards upon their new home as a learning experience. This had become more important in recent weeks as they had seen the signs in the city of Sunnydale of a rather large Vampire population. After Remus and Sirius had come across a small band of them hunting while Remus was in his Werewolf state, the Vampire repelling wards on their property had jumped the list of wards needing to be put up. Remus was aware that inside their home they were safe from the bloodsuckers but they need the entire property safely contained since Remus and Sirius needed to roam free once a month.

"Are you sure that we should even consider staying in Sunnydale, now we know it seems to be a haven for Vampires?" Emma asked nervously, once again bringing up her concerns. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We need to stay." Harry stated with confidence. "I can't explain why but I can't help feeling that it's important for us to be here" Hermione nodded in agreement, sharing a small smile with Harry as they turned back to the notebook with the ward scheme in it, their decision being made. Harry couldn't help staring at the group around him, feeling a little nervous, unsure if it had to do with the Vampires or with school starting up the next day.

* * *

That nervousness hadn't left him as Harry sat in the Principal's office the following morning but he wasn't worried, since he had Hermione sitting next to him, beaming at Principal Flutie as he spent most of their meeting commenting on her high test scores and advanced classes. Harry didn't mind and was quite proud of her himself. After getting their schedules they walked hand in hand towards their first class, Hermione chattering constantly about what they would be learning and how much she was looking forward to their classes as well as some hushed whispers about their "extra classes" after school. Harry just nodded along as she talked, happy just to bask in her enjoyment and taking solace in how even though things have changed, somethings stay the same. Harry was drawn back into the conversation once she started talking about the school library.

"...and it has so many more books than I would expect a typical American High School to have! The new librarian brought over a collection of old tomes from the British Museum when he transferred over..."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, getting a slight glare from Hermione for doing so. "He's British?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles came over just before the end of the school year last year but didn't start working here until the summer." Hermione explained, a thoughtful look on her face. "You don't think it has to do with us, do you?"

Harry stopped and looked around the relatively empty corridor. It was quite early, as Hermione had been determined to get settled into the school before the rush came. "If he moved here before we had even left our old school I don't see how. It is a little suspicious though. Why would a curator at a large museum like the one in London decide to move to a small Californian High School to be a librarian?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought about the issue in more detail, going over her interactions with the kind but stuffy librarian since they had moved to Sunnydale, causing Harry to blush slightly and stare at her lips. When Hermione turned to continue the conversation she noticed where he was staring and smiled impishly while stealing a quick kiss. Once Harry had recovered from his daze, Hermione grasped his hand and continued their journey. "I seriously doubt it has anything to do with us, as you say we hadn't even decided to come here until well after school had finished. But we can be cautious."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend. "If you trust him love, I trust him." Harry said, causing Hermione to beam at his implicit trust in her judgement and the term of endearment that had become his favorite way to address her. "But let's just keep our eyes open, yeah?"

Harry glanced at his watch and saw they still had about 45 minutes until their first class started. He turned to Hermione to ask what they should do to see they had actually arrived at the library and Hermione was glancing longingly at the double doors in front of them. With a laugh he dragged her behind him as he entered the quiet room of knowledge, to see they weren't alone in the room.

Sitting at the long table was a girl, about their age from the look of things, reading intently and making notes. As Harry looked around the room he kept glancing back at the girl sitting at the desk, taking note of the long red hair she had. Glancing at Hermione he noticed that she was smiling and Harry realized that she knew the girl. Hermione met his eyes and knew what he was thinking and she mouthed 'Weasley' at him, getting a laugh that drew the attention of the girl.

"Hermione!" the girl exclaimed, putting her book carefully down and standing up energetically. "Aren't you excited? I can't believe that the school year has started, it seems like just yesterday I left here for the summer and now we're back! You gotta see the book I'm reading now, Mr. Giles let me borrow it from his personal collection! It's about Ancient Egyptian rituals! It's sooo interesting..."

Harry just stared bewilderingly at the girl as she managed to say everything without taking a breath and continue the conversation with Hermione, both talking excitedly. At one point he was actually concerned she would faint with a lack of oxygen before she finished. Harry glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was just as excited as the girl in front of him and he laughed again, causing the redhead to blush spectacularly.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend playfully before turning back to the girl. "Don't mind him Willow, he's a prat. Willow, this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry, this is Willow. I met her over the summer when I was finding the books to make sure we were caught up with the rest of the school before we started."

Harry smiled and shook Willow's hand, causing another blush to appear when he shot the crooked smile at her. "Sorry if I embarrassed you Willow. I was laughing cause I didn't think there was another girl in the world with Hermione's thirst for learning."

Both girls glanced at each other and laughed. "Hermione is really smart! I can't wait for classes to begin so we can start studying together! I mean, only if you wanted to of course, if you don't that's ok." Willow said, trailing off at the end as her confidence dropped off at the end.

Harry glanced again at Hermione and mouthed 'Neville' at her, getting a small giggle. "Of course we'll study together Willow. I might have to draw in someone to chat to when you guys go off on your own to excel though!" Harry said with a laugh, causing Willow to smile brightly and Hermione to grasp his arm, happy that he was being nice to the girl who reminded both of them of herself.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll introduce you to my friends Xander and Jesse. They're really nice." Willow said with her now typical eagerness. "They won't get here until just before school starts though."

Glancing at his watch again, Harry turned to the two girls. "I guess that means we have plenty of time to check out this book Willow is so excited about." Harry said with a smile, getting a small squeal of happiness from Hermione as she dragged Willow to the table.

* * *

Hermione's good mood lasted for almost the first two periods. After meeting Willow's friends, both of which got flagged at Ron-ish at first glance but turned out to be nice guys after she got to talk to them. Xander seemed to be the joker of the group and had gotten Harry to almost collapse in laughter with some of his stories of the previous school year. For that alone Hermione decided not to get on their cases too much about doing their work, although a quiet word with Harry ensured he knew she still expected his best at both school at their magic lessons. His cute little pout at hearing that turned into a smirk when she reminded him of their reward system, along with a quick squeeze and lopsided smile, which got her blushing again, even though it was her that started the flirting.

Xander and Jesse were both talking about another new student that was starting up that year, rumors were flying about this girl's record at her previous school. Nothing substantial but Hermione could see Harry scowl as the rumor mill took hold of their new friends. She reached over and squeezed his hand, knowing how much he hated rumors.

Their first class of the day was a maths class, the beginnings of calculus. Luckily for both Harry and Hermione, she had researched extensively where the new classes would start and had made sure they were both prepared and they were with Willow, which also made Hermione happy. The reason why said good mood only lasted until the 2nd period was evident when the trio walked into their History class. Hermione scowled as she noticed that both Cordelia and Amy were in the class, although one ignored her and the other ignored them both. Willow noticed the scowl aimed at Cordelia and smiled as she recognized that the Queen Bitch had made another enemy but was confused at the scowl at Amy, since they were friends. Not friends who had spent time together since the previous school year but still friends. Adding to her confusion was Amy's polite smile at her but no additional conversations. Willow hoped her new friendship with Hermione and Harry wasn't going to affect her old one with Amy.

3 scathing comments and a flick of the hair later Cordelia finally left them to get back in her seat. Hermione was happy to notice that Harry continued to be exceedingly polite but aloof to their conceited neighbor. Hermione knew she held Harry's heart, she could feel it in her own heart, but her head sometimes had issues with believing it.

Just before the class began the door opened again and a blonde girl rushed into the room. Hermione noticed this when she saw Harry's attention drawn to the girl before he seemed to shake his head and go back to getting his stuff out of his backpack. Turning to see what had caused him to do so, Hermione was confused by her reaction to the beautiful girl looking for a place to sit. Hermione couldn't seem to look away and was drawn to stare at her. Stunning, lithe and athletic, this girl was everything Hermione wished she could be. The most confusing thing about all this was not that she was attracted to the girl, Hermione was a mostly confident young woman and she knew that sometimes these feelings would occur, at least that's what she had read. The confusing thing was that she had noticed that Harry had also been drawn to her and she wasn't worried or jealous of the stare she had gotten. This would need some thought...

* * *

Buffy was off her game and if there was one thing she hated it was feeling flustered. First off she had an awkward conversation with the Principal of her new school, initially happy at way it was going and then upset that Principal Flutie was re-taping her records back together. Then she was bumped into and dropped all her stuff on the floor. The guy who stopped to help her was nice, in a socially awkward but cute kind of way but she ended up running late and finally, she entered her History class and was looking for a place to sit when she saw them. Sitting next to each other was a simply gorgeous guy with the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. Making eye contact she was drawn into them, unable to look away. When he shook himself and went back to getting his stuff from his bag she glanced at the girl sitting next to him, expecting a jealous glance from the person she assumed to be his girlfriend based on how they were sitting when she walked in only to be drawn into her gaze as well. Now she was flustered, late, confused and strangely aroused. All in all, not the best way to start her life at her new school. Shaking herself, Buffy practically ran to the only open desk in the room, which was luckily at the back of the room. Then, to add insult to injury, she realized that she didn't have the book for this class. Happily she was able to share with the girl next to her and thoughts of the attractive couple at the front of the room were driven from her mind as she tried to follow the class on the Black Plague.

1 hour later and Buffy waited until after the people at the front of the class left, enviously glancing at their interlinked hands, unsure if she was upset cause she wanted someone to do the same with or if she wanted them to do the same with. Unwilling to let her mind go down that road, Buffy was surprised to realize she was being escorted out of the room by the girl she had shared the book with. After passing some sort of test on coolness and being embarrassed by the same girl's treatment of a nice redhead who the office had told her to look out for to get some help in catching up in her classes, Buffy left Cordelia at the library, only to be confronted with her "extra curricular" activities by the librarian. Vampires! Like she wanted to think about those anymore. That life was behind her... wasn't it?

* * *

Lunch was an extravagant affair. At least it was for Harry and Xander, who started things off with a couple of jokes that had Jessie in stitches. Hermione was happy that Harry seemed to be getting along with these new friends so quickly and she had already decided to bring up warding their homes against the night with Remus when they got home. They might not be able to discuss the magical world with their Mundane friends but they could try and protect them from it. Hermione noticed that Harry had stiffened up and glanced over and did the same, seeing Willow and the blonde girl from earlier coming over. Harry sidled up behind Hermione and drew her into a hug, knowing that she had noticed what had happened earlier and knew she needed reassurance, as Willow arrived.

"Hey guys! This is Buffy, she's just started today. Buffy, this is Xander and Jessie, I've known them since we were kids. And this is Harry and Hermione, they just started today too!" Willow stated in her normal exuberance. Both Harry and Hermione gave Buffy a bright smile and hello, both seeming to be unable not to be nice to the new girl. Luckily they were all distracted as Xander drew their attention away with an awkward comment. Smiling at his inability to be normal around the pretty blonde girl, Harry relaxed with Hermione in his arms, seeing their new friends all forming a group.

"This is yours I believe." Xander said, pulling out a small wooden stake from his bag. "All I can think of is you're building a really small fence."

Buffy blushed and grabbed the stake from his hands. "It's all the rage in LA, everyone carries them nowadays, you know, self-defence."

Harry and Hermione shared a glance at her awkward response, both seeming to know she was lying to them, and both seeing a typical weapon to use against the dark creatures that seemed to almost overrun the small town they had moved to. Hermione imperceptibly tightened her grip on Harry's arms, understanding that there was something strange going on here. Hermione was about to turn to Harry and see if he had noticed it too when Cordelia came up.

"Hey Cordelia, how's it going?" Jessie said, lacking even a normal amount of casualness in his attempt at flirting with the Queen of Sunnydale.

Ignoring Jesse, Willow and Xander, Cordelia glanced at Harry before turning to Buffy. "Not to interrupt your downward mobility but gym has been cancelled due to the extreme dead guy in Aura's locker!"

Everyone gasped and their attention was drawn to Cordelia, which was how she liked it. "Who was it?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"Dead?" Buffy asked

"Totally dead, way dead." Cordelia stated emphatically

"So not just a little dead then?" Xander said, obviously trying to lighten the mood, albeit unsuccessfully

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Said Cordelia, shutting Xander down and then ignoring Jesse's attempts to ineffectually offer a shoulder to cry on... or nibble on.

"How did he die?" Buffy asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "Where there any marks? Like on the neck?"

"Morbid much?" Cordelia exclaims. "I didn't ask."

Everyone turned back to Buffy, who stammered a quick response and rushed off.

"What's her deal?" Cordelia stated as Buffy disappeared around the corner.

Both Harry and Hermione stared after her, not really hearing the rest of the conversation. Turning in his arms, Hermione made eye contact with Harry, who nodded.

"We'll see you guys later, we... need to get something from my locker." Harry states as he grasped Hermione's hand and they walked towards the school. As they left the group Willow called out.

"If you're free tonight, we're all going to the Bronze."

"We'll see you there." Hermione says with a smile to her new friend

* * *

Harry and Hermione sped up until they could see the back of Buffy's head as she walked quickly down the hall.

"Man I wish we had my cloak right about now." Harry said with a smirk. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Something is off about this girl." Hermione said with confidence. "She shows up the same day we do. She has a stake, which we both know is a weapon to fight against Vampires, even if a Mundane would be stupid to try and fight a Vampire with only a stake. We know that Sunnydale has a inordinately large number of Vampires in it based on the size of the town. I mean, look at the number of graveyards here! And then she knows to ask about marks on the body, as if she expected that a Vampire killed that person. There's something we don't understand here."

Harry paused as they looked around the corner as Buffy came up to the door to the locker room, seeing the police tape around the door. "Plus," Hermione continued quietly. "We are both, for some reason, drawn to her."

Harry glanced down to his girlfriend, seeing her biting her lip in thought. A crashing noise drew their attention back to corridor, seeing that Buffy had broken the door open with her hand. Sharing a shocked glance, they both crept up to the door and Harry pulled out his wand to fix the door with a quick _Repairo_.

Pausing at the door, Harry turned to Hermione. "You know I love you, right?" he asked quietly, needing her reassurance. Hermione drew him into a hug and a quick kiss, neither of them wanting to do too much in the PDA area.

"Of course I do, and you know I love you too, right? With all my heart." Hermione stated back, a wetness in her eyes.

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into the locker room and cast the disillusion spell, neither really sure what to expect.

* * *

End Chapter 3

Please read and review if you can, constructive criticism is most welcome.


	4. Intermission  Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Same as usual, I own neither intellectual properties and gain nothing from this except the fun of writing.**

* * *

-2 Weeks Previous-

Tonk sat in the waiting room to the office of her boss, Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE for short. She was unsure of why she had been called in but knew it couldn't be anything good. With her hair cycling through a variety of colors Tonks closed her eyes and thought back to the last week of her shifts, trying to remember something that would stick out in her mind as deserving of this extra attention, either good or bad. A voice calling out made her jump and shocked her hair into the normal, for her, shocking pink spikes she usually wore.

"Auror Tonks?" the secretary called out. "Madame Bones will see you now."

With a nod of thanks, Tonks stood up and walked directly into the office. Taking a quick look around at her environment, a she had been mercilessly trained into doing by Mad Eye Moody, Tonks noticed the understated refinement of the room; mahogany desk and bookcases, portraits of previous holders of the Head position tastefully scattered around the office, most of them looking disapprovingly down at her. Sitting behind the desk was her boss, Madame Amelia Bones. Known for being a stickler for the law and a hard-ass to boot, Amelia Bones was the idol of all female Aurors, someone who did their job to the best of their ability and didn't take any crap from anyone. Based by the look on her face, Tonks was getting more and more worried that she would be on the ass end of an ass kicking.

"Auror Tonks." Amelia stated, drawing her attention back to her imposing boss. "Please sit."

Tonks nodded and took the seat in front of the desk and kept her eyes locked on Amelia's, not willing to be anything less than professional when dealing with the situation. Madame Bones seemed to take measure of the Auror sitting in front of her and gave a very slight nod.

"Auror Tonks, I just had a most interesting conversation with Professor Dumbledore. A conversation that I think you might be able to answer some questions about." Amelia began, noticing the way that Tonks had stiffened slightly at the mention of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Amelia Bones knew when she had a hunch about something, she should follow it, and right now, she had a hunch about Tonks. "Where's Harry Potter?" Amelia asked, her gaze hardening on the young woman sitting in front of her.

_Crap!_ Tonks thought as she fought to keep her gaze upon her boss and her expression neutral. Tonks knew it was a loosing battle that she fought, she had been trained by Alastor Moody, as had Madame Bones, so Tonks knew that her boss could see the slight movements and nervous expressions that she gave. Still, this was a matter of family honor and Tonks would be damned before she gave in easily.

"I'm sorry Madame Bones, as far as I know Harry is at his relative's house." Tonks responded as smoothly as she could.

"Harry is it? I didn't know you were so close to Mr. Potter." Madame Bones responded, even more sure that Tonks was hiding something.

_Double Crap! _Tonks thought. "My cousin is his Godfather, I've not met him but I've been told about him quite a bit." Tonks responded, sure she had given an adequate answer.

"Isn't your cousin a fugitive Auror Tonks? I would imagine that if you've had direct contact with Sirius Black he would be in a holding cell here at the Ministry." was the cool response from Amelia, drawing Tonks further down the road to surrender.

_Triple crap in a hand-basket..._ thought Tonks morosely as the first obvious crack appeared in her mask. "..."

"Auror Tonks, let me bring you fully up to date on the results of my conversation with the Headmaster and then you can fill in the blanks, yes?" Amelia stated, getting a resigned nod from the young Auror in front of her.

"Within the last few days Mr. Potter has disappeared from his relatives house. How Professor Dumbledore knows this and why he won't allow the department to question his relatives are not important to this conversation but never the less he decided to inform me so we could at least begin the process of looking for him. The Professor was not sure how long it had been since Mr. Potter left the apparent safety of his relative's home but we can only hope that it has been less than forty-eight hours. Dumbledore was insistent that you and Auror Shacklebolt were assigned the task of finding the young Mr. Potter. That of course makes me wonder why he would ask for you specifically." Madame Bones finished talking with a hard stare at Tonks, causing her to pale slightly.

Standing up from her chair, Madame Bones walked around the desk to perch on the front of it, near where Tonks was sitting and making eye contact again.

"Then, just after the Professor leaves, I decide to look through the daily reports from Diagon Alley, trying to see if I can get any clues from them. Low and behold, within twenty-four hours of the end of term at Hogwarts I see a report of Harry Potter, a fellow classmate and two adults entering the Alley and going into Gringotts. That alone doesn't give me much cause for concern of course. However, the part that does is that in the very same report I see a mention of a fellow Auror also arriving at the Alley, in the company of a known Werewolf, and entering the bank."

Amelia could see that the line of questioning she was following was causing the young Auror distress. She knew that Moody had taken the young woman under his wing, similar to how he had done for herself, and had trained her well. Amelia was sure that only another trained by the paranoid retired Auror could see the slight flinches being shown. Why she was nervous and what the meeting at Gringotts was for, that was what Amelia wanted to know.

"Now those two events alone are, again, not enough to cause concern. The final note that really linked it all together for me was a the final one of the night for this Auror, stating that Mr. Potter left the bank just before closing, in the company of that same fellow student and adults from before... and a Werewolf, Auror and a large black dog." Amelia knew she had Tonks now, she was sweating slightly and Amelia could tell she wanted to flick her eyes away from the steel gaze she gave her. In fact Amelia was quite impressed.

"Now Auror Tonks, you can either tell me what I need to know, or we can call down to the potions storage, grab some Veritaserum, and treat this like a criminal investigation for kidnapping and potential homicide." Amelia stood back up and strode back around her desk, giving Tonks the chance to think about her options. "So, what will it be?"

Tonks swallowed nervously and knew she didn't only have to be concerned about her job now, she had to consider the more serious charges that she could be facing. Tonks knew that Madame Bones was an honorable person, someone she could rely on if needed. If she could get an oath, maybe Tonks could gain an ally for Harry out of all this.

"Madame Bones," Tonks began, a slight quaver in her voice as she formulated a quick plan. "I am willing to discuss this with you, more than willing, but this isn't just about myself, this is family honor. My mother and I have been accepted back into the Black family and I cannot reveal my secrets without an oath from you that this information will stay between us. It especially cannot go to Dumbledore."

Amelia Bones was considering many reasons for the apparent kidnapping by Tonks, Remus and Sirius Black, from training to fight to brainwashing to join the darkness, but this was unexpected. "Auror Tonks, I am willing to give oath as long as what you tell me doesn't break any laws that need to be enforced."

Tonks knew the open ended variation of the oath being offered would give her a loop hole to be completely honest about what happened without her boss having to arrest her, especially if she could convince Madame Bones to join their side. Accepting the oath, Tonks began the story of what happened to Harry Potter. Theft, betrayal, potions and the journey away from the UK, combined with Tonk's own plan to pretend to be Harry Potter around the UK, distracting his pursuers until the beginning of the school year. To say Amelia Bones was shocked would be an understatement, including the shock of someone being held at Azkaban prison without a trial. That would explain how Sirius Black was still considered Mr. Potter's guardian and was able to take the headship of House Black. Magic would know the truth. Dumbledore's inclusion in all this, the rather long list of illegal and immoral acts perpetrated by the "Leader of the Light" was the most shocking of all. This needed action.

"Auror Tonks. I am hereby suspending you for a two week period, with pay, pending an investigation into your activities in this matter." Amelia stated, getting a resigned nod from the Auror in front of her. "Now that the bureaucratic bullshit is over, I'm going to call in a few people, we have planning to do."

Tonks stared in confusion as Amelia Bones called in Kingsley Shacklebolt and send a message out. A few minutes later the tell-tale thump of the peg-leg of Mad-Eye Moody was heard as he entered the room. Silencing spells went up and Auror oaths were re-affirmed, especially when it became obvious that Madame Bones not only knew about the Order of the Phoenix, but used to be a member with her brother, a fact Moody was aware of. The planning session shocked Tonks in it's deviousness and complexity and she knew one thing for sure, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be happy about the end result.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

The door opened to the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, sitting at Platform 9 3/4, waiting to leave to begin the school year. A young man entered after knocking and getting an approving nod from the three others sitting in there. Well 2 nods from the girls anyway. Neville Longbottom dragged his trunk into the compartment and lifted it onto the rack above the seats. Sitting, he turned to the others. Sitting next to him was his roommate of 4 years, Ron Weasley, looking bored out of the window at the various families sending their children onto the train. Something seemed off about Ron, other than the glistening Prefects Badge on his robes. Noticing the badge, Neville turned questioningly to the others there, Ron's sister Ginny and blonde girl he had never met. Ginny met his eyes and shrugged. Neville thought he could tell she knew more than she was letting on but didn't want to press. Sighing, Neville turned to the other girl in the room and then looked questioningly back at the female Weasley. Ginny started as she realized what Neville was hinting at.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Neville. This is Luna Lovegood. She lives near us and is in my year." Ginny stated. "Luna, this is Neville Longbottom. He's in Ron and Harry's year."

Luna looked up from her magazine, which Neville was confused in seeing was upside down. Her large, slivery eyes locked onto his and a small smile appeared, causing him to blush slightly and smile in response. "Hello Neville Longbottom. Did you know you have some Wrackspurts in your hair? Not as much as Ronald of course but they are still there."

Neville wasn't sure what to make of the girl in front of him but he ran his hand through his hair a few times and nodded in thanks. Ron's scoff in response to her claims annoyed him slightly but he didn't say anything. "Thanks Luna, I'll keep my eyes out for them in the future." He responded, getting a giggle out of Ginny that made him blush even more. "Did you guys see the stories in the Prophet about Harry?" Neville asked, getting affirmative nods from the girls and another scoff from Ron, again annoying him. Neville wasn't sure what Ron's problem was but he could of sworn he heard him mumble something about an attention seeking git. Before he could turn and confront his roommate the door opened again, allowing another of their group into the room. Neville looked up and smiled at the girl entering but noticed a couple of things that he couldn't explain. Why was Ron looking so calculating, Ginny so shocked and Luna so serious. Neville stood to help Hermione with her trunk, not sure what was getting into his friends, or new friend in the case of Luna.

"Hello Hermione!" Neville said with a grunt as he lifted the very heavy trunk next to his above the seats. "How was your holiday? Go anywhere interesting this year? Did you hear about Harry?"

Neville noticed that Hermione only smiled at the others before sitting down next to Luna with a book in her hands. Of course, attached to her robes was a prefects badge, as if anyone else could be chosen.

"Of course I did Neville. I can't believe that Fudge would be so blind and mean to Harry. Some of the names he's been called! Ooh! That man is the wrong man to be in charge of the Ministry at a time like this!" Hermione began, passionately defending her best friend. Something seemed off though and Neville noticed that both Ginny and Luna were being friendly to Hermione, but not as friendly as he would expect. Hermione then began to talk excitedly about her holiday to France and about the places she had seen. During this discussion the train had filled up and began moving out of the station.

Neville was confused. Ron, of course, had zoned out minutes into Hermione's descriptions of Paris and had turned back to looking out of the window. Normally this wouldn't be that big a deal but usually when he did that, Hermione would get on his case about being rude, but she just kept on talking. Adding to that fact was that the train had left but Harry wasn't there yet. Didn't anyone else notice?

"Excuse me, Hermione?" Neville interrupted "Guys, where's Harry?" Neville asked the group. Now he was even more confused. Ron looked like he couldn't care less and the girls all started talking about the question, trying to figure out who had heard from him last. However, it looked to him like they all knew, or at least suspected what happened to their friend.

After a few minutes of discussion, Hermione stood. "I'll bring it up to the Head Girl and Boy in the prefect meeting. Come on Ron, we need to go."

With a huff, Ron dragged himself up and followed their bushy haired friend out of the door. After it closed, Ginny stared after the pair for a moment before drawing Luna into a conversation. Neville just shrugged and pulled out a Herbology book. Harry could take care of himself and when he needed him, Neville Longbottom would be there.

* * *

The door banged open, causing Ginny and Luna to spring up from the magazine they were reading and Neville to jump awake from where he had slumped asleep reading his book. Ron stormed in, his face red in anger. Hermione followed more sedately, berating Ron for being rude.

"I don't care Hermione, I can't believe that, that Prick is a prefect!" Ron growled out. The others turned to Hermione, who sighed and sat next to Luna again.

"They made Malfoy the Slytherin Prefect. Really, who else would they have chosen? Goyle? Crabbe?"

Ron just growled again and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about the Twins, ferrets and pranks.

As Ron left, Ginny flicked her wand and sealed the door, catching Neville and Hermione by surprise, with Luna sitting calmly watching.

"Now that my idiot of a brother is gone "Hermione"," Ginny said while turning to her and keeping her wand on her "Why don't you tell us why you aren't more worried about Harry and who you really are?"

Luna sat patiently watching, her own wand in her hand pointed at the bushy haired girl sitting next to her. Neville just stared in shock. "Come on Ginny, Harry's probably already at Hogwarts, remember in my second year? Him and Ron flew to school. Plus how could this not be Hermione?"

Ginny kept her eyes on Hermione while answering Neville. "How about Polyjuice Potion?"

Neville thought in confusion while Luna answered for her. "It couldn't be that, she's been with us for more than an hour and hasn't had a drink, have you Auror Tonks?"

All three people in the compartment turned and stared in shock at the young blonde girl, Hermione spluttering denials while Neville had pulled his own wand out and pointed it at her.

Seeing a no win situation, and knowing that Harry and Hermione trusted Neville and Ginny, Tonks sighed. _Two bloody hours and I'm caught. I knew I couldn't pretend to be Hermione, but noooo Madame Bones was determined._

"How did you know?" Tonks asked Luna resignedly.

This drew gasps from Ginny and Neville as they realized that someone really was disguised as their friend.

"The Nargles told me to expect you." Luna said in her usual airy fashion.

Tonks glanced around her at the three teens and then at the door, making sure no one was at the window. Casting a set of Auror silencing spells, Tonks began her story, making sure to get oaths of silence from the teens before ensuring they knew their missing friends were together and safe.

"..so now I'm assigned to Hogwarts to investigate a couple of things and since Hermione isn't here and we know she isn't going to show up, I have a good disguise to use." Tonks finished up and altered a few aspects of her face, showing her skill as a metamorphmagus, looks of shock and acceptance on the others in the room.

"How can we help?" Neville asked, straightening up in confidence, eager to help his friends.

Before Tonks could begin, Ginny interrupted. "We can't trust Ron. I can't go into it with you guys but not only can he not keep a secret but he's just not trustworthy anymore. He's in Dumbledore's camp and that seems to be against Harry and by extension Hermione."

Neville saw both Tonks/Hermione and Luna nodding, Luna looking quite sad about it. Neville nodded in agreement, remembering the confusion he had felt about Ron's attitude earlier.

"Just go about your normal life at Hogwarts and treat me like you would Hermione." Tonks said to the people who now held her secret, hoping she made the right choice rather than stunning and obliviating them. "I'll have to start training the three of you in protecting your mind, at least in the basics, so Dumbledore and Snape can't read my secret from your minds."

Ginny gasped and Neville blanched. "They do that?" He asked in both shock and fear.

Tonks nodded. "It's known that Dumbledore knows how to and rumored that Snape can. With basic training you should all be able to detect an intrusion and at least try and push them out. Making the attempt to do so will bring attention to it being done. Reading the mind of a child is illegal and one of the things I am investigating."

Neville sighed again as the girls drew into a conversation after pulling down the silencing spells before Ron got back. Even without Harry here things were about to get interesting.

* * *

End Intermission 1

-Figured I'd show where the story has progressed in the UK while our intrepid heroes are in California.

Once again, please read and review and provide any constructive criticism that you want. I have gone back over previous chapters already and edited some stuff that was pointed out to me. While I normally don't like to single out reviewers as I appreciate all reviews, I did take Agnar's idea of keeping the two locations as separate locations to heart.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Same as usual, I own neither intellectual properties and gain nothing from this except the fun of writing. **

Note: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I would love to take the time to thank you all individually but I just don't have the space on this story to do you all justice! Just thank you to you all.

* * *

Harry hugged the wall as he crept down the corridor into the locker room. He knew that Hermione was behind him, somehow feeling her through his magic due to the Disillusionment charm she placed on herself. Just as they were approaching the doorway it burst open as Buffy rushed out. Harry quickly stopped and kept as close to the wall as possible as Buffy hastened out of the room. As soon as the door shut both of them cancelled the charms and made eye contact. A brief glance later and Hermione nodded. "I'll follow Buffy then?" she asked.

Harry smiled back at her and nodded. "Stay safe and I'll see you before English starts, yeah?"

Hermione smiled and recast the charm, fading out of sight. A moment later the door opened and closed as Hermione rushed after their new friend and object of interest. Harry sighed to himself before entering the locker room. _'Why does this always happen to us.'_

_-PB-_

Hermione paused as she approached the library door that she had seen Buffy enter just a few moments earlier. '_I wonder why Buffy came here after finding the dead guy?'_ She thought as she slipped through the swinging doors to find Buffy and Mr. Giles in an excited conversation. Hermione gasped quietly as she caught the conversation they were having and crept closer to the stacks and the locker that housed Mr. Giles' older tombs to ensure she didn't miss anything.

Buffy was stood in front of the desk of the library, her pose screaming confrontation as she questioned the librarian. Hermione soon figured out that Mr. Giles knew more about the world of Vampire's than she would have expected him too, even by giving him allowances for being well read. Then the big bombshell, Buffy was the Slayer! That certainly would explain the stake she was carrying around earlier and her reaction to the dead guy being found earlier. Recalling their Defense against the Dark Arts classes in third year that covered Vampires and briefly touched upon the Slayer, Hermione wondered if Mr. Giles was Buffy's Watcher. It certainly would explain things. Hermione had been fascinated by the story of the Slayer when they had read about them and had spent hours researching their history in the Hogwarts Library, but there had been so very little written about this mysterious warrior of the light. On a personal level Hermione had found a connection to the thought of the Slayer, one girl who had to fight against evil that was born to this fate, to Harry and his history. This would bear watching. Hermione refocused as they got to the guy that had been found at the school that day.

"Will he.. rise again?" Giles asked Buffy, worry lacing his voice.

Buffy turned back to him "Who?" she asked questioningly. Giles sighed in response. "The boy."

"No." Buffy stated with reproach, it was pretty obvious what Giles had meant. "He's just dead."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked, wanting to make sure.

"To make you a Vampire they have to suck your blood. Then you have to suck their blood. It's a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just going to kill you" Buffy responded as only a teenager could. "Why am I still talking to you?" Buffy turned and walked down the stairs towards the exit in frustration. Giles followed after her, trying to sway her. "You really have no idea what's going on? You think it's coincidence you're being here? That boy is just the beginning!"

Buffy turned back to her erstwhile Watcher, still not willing to accept the facts. "Why won't you people just leave me alone!" She exclaimed, the frustration clear in her voice.

"Because you are the Slayer." Giles stated as he began to follow his young charge. "Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."

"One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, blah, blah, blah." Buffy interrupted with attitude. "I've heard it, okay?"

Giles looked down at the Slayer, confusion apparent. "I don't really understand this attitude, you've accepted your duties, you've slayed Vampire's before?"

"Yeah, been there and done that." Buffy exclaimed. "And I've moved on!"

Mr. Giles seemed to contemplate something quickly before moving back towards his office, talking all the while. "What do you know about this town?" He asked as he stopped just inside the door and pulled out a stack of tombs, catching Hermione's curiosity at the apparent age and rarity of the books being shown.

"I've been digging a bit into the history of this place and found a fairly consistent stream of odd occurrences. I believe whole area is a center of mystical energy. Things gravitate towards it that one might not find elsewhere." he claimed as he walked back to Buffy and placed the books on the table next to her. "

"Like Vampires?" Buffy stated as Giles started handing her the books.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Incubi, Succubi." Giles stated, each creature represented by a book, causing Hermione to perk up each time. "Everything you've ever dreamt that was under your bed but told yourself it couldn't be by the light of day. It's all real!" Giles stated, his passion and knowledge shining through.

"Did you sign up for the Time-Life series? Buffy asked jokingly.

"Um... Yes." Giles responded in surprise, thrown off by the change in topics.

"Did you get the free phone?" Was Buffy's simple response. "Calendar." Giles replied.

Buffy struggled under the weight of the books and adjusted them in her grasp. "Cool." She replied as she got them under control. "First of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer " She stated as she handed the books off. "And Secondly, I'm retired! Hey, I know, why don't you kill them?"

Giles smiled at the question."I'm a Watcher. A Slayer slays and a Watcher.."

"Watches?" Buffy asked, sarcasm apparent in her tone.

"Yes.. No! A Watcher guides her, he trains her, prepares her." Giles began before being interrupted again.

"Prepares me for what?" Buffy asked, her tone showing her attitude, her hand on her hips. " For getting kicked out of school? For loosing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and not being able to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead, prepare me!"

Buffy turned to leave, in her mind she was finished with the conversation. _'She was finished with that life, coming to Sunnydale was supposed to be a fresh start!'_

Giles watched Buffy leave before swearing to himself and following her, apparently determined to change her mind.

Hermione watched Buffy leave, her eyes tearing up at listening to the ache in Buffy's words and wanting to go to the young girl she had just met and console her. None of the three noticed a shocked Xander standing in the stacks mouthing the word 'What?' as Buffy left the room with Mr. Giles following. None of them then noticed as the very shocked Xander then stared in surprise before his eyes rolled back and he fainted as Hermione appeared out of nowhere in the Library and raced out before the bell for the beginning of the next lesson started. Xander remained unnoticed for another 20 minutes before he woke up and dazedly rushed out of the room, his mind whirling with questions and very few answers becoming clear.

Hermione rushed out of the library, catching the end of the loudly whispered conversation between a calmer Buffy and Mr. Giles. 'How bad of an evil can there be in Sunnydale?' Hermione thought as she rushed to class. 'Why did she have to say that.'

-PB-

Harry was chomping at the bit in frustration as he and Hermione rushed back to the Marauder Mansion, as Sirius had started calling it. Hermione was being decidedly closed mouthed about what she had found out after they had split up, only saying that it was important and it would need all of them working on it. This had Harry barely appeased. He knew that Hermione would only keep this from him if it was too important to talk about in public. Still, patience wasn't his strong suit and the relief he showed upon entering the house, going into the library and seeing all the adults already together and waiting for them made him sigh with relief, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Hey cub." Sirius shouted out as they walked in, alerting the rest of the adults to their arrival. "You look like you've had a long day! Didn't Mistress Hermione have you prepared enough for the first day?' Sirius barked out a laugh as he saw Hermione scowl at the 'Mistress' comment and the rest of the adults all laughed too.

Wanting to get to the bottom of what happened earlier, Harry interrupted the laughing." Actually today has been really interesting, right love?" Harry asked his girlfriend, hoping to segue her into the story. Hermione saw straight through this and smirked at her boyfriend before showing mercy.

"As far as days at school go, on the Hogwarts scale with a one being a normal day and a ten being Basilisk killing everyone, this was about a seven." Hermione stated, causing all the adults to sober up and stare in confusion and alarm.

"What happened?" Emma Granger asked, concern lacing her words, "We moved here to get away from the danger and we've already found Vampires."

Harry graciously ceded the floor to Hermione, bowing to her as he sat next to where she was standing, allowing her share her information but close enough to give her support if she needed it.

"When we started today we learnt we weren't the only new kid in school. There was a girl in our grade who started too." Hermione began, her voice going into her teaching mode seamlessly. "We managed to all become friends through the same group. One was that girl I've been telling you about from the library, Willow?"

Hermione's mom nodded in agreement as her daughter continued the story. "At lunch we heard about sometime terrible. They found a dead body in the locker room." Hermione stated cautiously, gasps all around from the adults. Hermione held up her hand, stalling her mom's reaction, pleading for time to finish. "We found out later that he had two puncture marks on his neck." She said, causing Remus to exclaim "Vampires!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "We found that out when we followed Buffy, the new girl, to the locker room. She was acting suspicious when it came up, like she knew more about what happened than expected. One of the new guys we met, Xander, also had given her back a small wooden sharpened stick at lunch that she had dropped earlier. This is a common weapon against Vampires."

Remus nodded and chimed in. "It seems this Buffy has had experience fighting or at least defending herself against Vampires, although a Mundane person wouldn't have a long life expectancy against anything other than a freshly risen one."

Hermione nodded again as she continued the story. "I then followed Buffy while Harry examined the body. We had to make sure we found out as much as possible about Buffy in case she was a danger to the students. I followed her into the Library where she was having a heated conversation with the new Librarian, Mr. Giles. Harry had made a comment earlier that it was suspicious how a curator at a London Museum would leave that to become a librarian at a small American High School. While the dates didn't match he was worried it might have something to do with us and the magical world. Harry was partially correct." Hermione claimed, causing Remus to rack his brain about what could be coming next. His eyes opened widely as the only reasonable reason became clear.

"The Slayer!" he exclaimed. Everyone turned to him looking for an explanation as Hermione pouted. "Come on Remus! I was just getting to that!" She shouted, making everyone laugh as Remus looked sheepish. Dan Granger brought them all back on track. "Ok, Hermione, who or what is a Slayer?"

Hermione straightened back up as she got their attention again. "The Slayer was covered in our Third Year, very briefly, when we discussed Vampires. The Slayer is a mystical being, a girl with the power to fight the darkness, destined to combat Vampires and other dark creatures. She has extraordinary strength and speed and the ability to sense dark creatures around her. There is only ever one Slayer at a time, the next one is "awoken" upon the death of the last one. There sadly wasn't much about Slayers in Hogwart's library."

Remus sat up at that point and came back into the conversation. "I can explain a little about that, if you'll allow" Remus asked, causing a smiling Hermione to nod happily, always eager to learn more. "The Ministry of Magic has a signed agreement with the Watcher's Council, the body that governs the Slayer and it's history, to keep our information on the Slayer as brief as possible, to allow that department of the Ministry it's secrecy. In return, the Slayer fights for the light when requested by the Ministry. It's like the Department of Mysteries. They are both a part of our Ministry yet not."

Hermione looked outraged at the lack of knowledge being available. Nothing rankled her more!

"So this Buffy is the Slayer, so that means she's a good guy, right?" Was Sirius' (not so)elaborate question.

Remus nodded. "The Slayer will instinctively fight against evil, it's part of the magic that is involved. The Slayer doesn't have her own magic, like we would consider it, but she is influenced and improved by the magic of the world, hence the increased speed and strength."

"And Mr. Giles is her watcher." Hermione added. "I don't think they have known each other for long, it seemed like Buffy found out about him today. " Hermione looked at Harry, sadness in her eyes. "She sounded so lost today. Being the Slayer got her kicked out of her last school, lost her all her friends. It seemed very familiar." Hermione said, her eyes expressing more to Harry than the story, that she thought of Harry when she heard Buffy's story.

"So we go to the Bronze tonight, keep an eye on her if she shows up and potentially offer her help if we decide she is on our side." Harry stated with authority, the decision obvious to him and he could see that Hermione agreed. "Hermione and I both feel that there is more going on here than we know. It's obvious to me at least that Buffy is involved somehow. So now we do the wait and see thing and address each thing as it arrives."

Hermione nodded before glancing at her watch and gasping. "Drat, I better go get changed if we are going out. Remus, can you start working on some wardstones? I feel that we might need to ward our new friend's places sooner rather than later." Hermione stated, making eye contact with her mom and both of them leaving the boys to begin working on the stones.

An hour and a quick wash and change later, Harry watched as his girlfriend came downstairs in a fashionable yet tasteful outfit consisting of jeans and a blouse. It wasn't showy or inappropriate and Harry thought it was perfect, showing just enough of Hermione's growing figure and curves to make it hard for Harry to drag his eyes away from her body. A quick slap on the head from Sirius, followed by a smack on Sirius' head from Remus and the teens were out the door, their wands hidden in their holsters.

A quick glance around the room after they left saw a large black dog following the teens at a respectful distance. Sirius might be going to keep them safe but he wasn't going to interrupt his Godson's date!

-PB-

Harry and Hermione held hands and chatted about little things, neither of them really following the conversation with any seriousness and their nervousness about the night not going away as they approached the dingy building that housed the Bronze. Hermione nudged Harry as she pointed out a clearly agitated Buffy conversing with Xander outside. Both sped up to a jog as they approached the pair, listening to their conversation to see what had gotten Buffy so upset.

"I need to find her" Buffy interrupted Xander as he was making light of something. "where would he take her?"

Hermione jumped in. "Take who?" She asked, worry clear in her face as she noticed who wasn't in the group.

Xander turned to the pair, a weird look in his eyes as he answered her. "Willow. Apparently she hooked up with some dude and now Buffy is stressing about her."

Buffy turned back in frustration. "This is important Xander!"

Xander smirked at his new friend. "Oh, I sure hope he's not a Vampire!" He said jokingly, "You might have to slay him"

Buffy stopped in shock as Hermione gasped and Harry tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. '_Was Xander somehow involved? Is Willow in danger?'_ Harry thought furiously.

Buffy's eyes widened as she looked to her other new friends, the two she had been drawn to all day, to see that they didn't look surprised. Hermione even looked scared that it might be true. '_What the Hell is going on here?'_ She thought angrily.

"Was there a..a.a. school bulletin or something?" Buffy stated in shock as she turned to her three friends. "Was it in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I am the Slayer!" She finished in a loud whisper, still trying to keep it a secret.

"I only know that you think you're the Slayer.." Xander started before he noticed how angry Buffy and surprisingly Harry looked as they stared at him. It was Hermione's nervous and scared demeanor that really sunk in though. "Right?" he finished weakly.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find Willow now!" Buffy stated quickly, the worry evident. "Where would they go?" Buffy then turned to Hermione and Harry "And why aren't you two more shocked about this?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look and turned to try and explain it away, until Xander piped up. "It probably has something to do with Hermione's invisibility powers or something. She appeared out of nowhere in the library earlier, like literally from nowhere!"

Buffy stared in shock at Hermione as she first blushed at her intense scrutiny and then paled as she realized that Xander had seen her cancel the spell in the library. Harry jumped in at that point to deflect the attention. "We'll explain our side after we save Willow, as long as you do the same." Harry stated, staring straight at Buffy. Buffy nodded quickly, just wanting to find her new friend.

Xander saw their looks. "Wait, you're all serious?"

Buffy turned to look at Xander, Harry and Hermione instinctively moving behind her to support her, Hermione even unconsciously placing her hand supportingly on Buffy's arm over her shirt. "If we don't find her there will be one more dead body in the morning!"

-PB-

Hermione's eyes swept the graveyard as she walked hand in hand with Harry. Buffy was just in front of them with Xander alongside her. She knew that Harry was prepared for an attack, his hand grasping the hilt of his wand tightly. Hermione was happy she was ambidextrous from years of writing with both hands and she held her wand in her left hand and Harry's hand in her right. Buffy indicated that they were to cover them outside. Harry made a gesture, as if to say he would go in too. Suddenly Buffy, Harry and Hermione began an argument, using gestures and facial expressions. Xander looked on with surprise as Buffy seemed to win the argument and he could tell that Harry was upset as Buffy entered a crypt where they could hear voices. After hearing Willow shout they were happy to see her leave the Crypt with Xander and, surprisingly, Jesse in tow.

"Come on," Harry stated calmly. "Xander, lead the way out. We'll follow behind."

Xander nodded and started leading the way, with Willow helping a clearly woozy Jesse. Hermione looked at Harry before stopping Jesse on his way past. "Hold up Willow." Hermione stated as she raised her wand to Jesse's neck. A whispered charm later and the bite holes had closed up, stopping the blood from flowing. A shocked gasp brought Hermione's attention to a wide-eyed Willow and Xander. Willow opened her mouth, a question on her lips, only to be interrupted by a growl.

Harry cursed himself for getting distracted as he noticed that there were Vampire's all around them, eyes glinting in the darkness. Quickly Harry brought his wand up and cast a banishing charm at the nearest one, smiling as it flew through the air and smacked harshly into a tombstone. Hermione did the same to the Vampire next to it, leaving them with three others now only in front of them.

Harry jumped in front of the three Mundane's and cast an Incendio on the ground in front of them, giving them a barrier to keep the Vampire's at bay.

"Quickly!" Harry shouted. "Back to the Crypt! We'll grab Buffy and fight our way out."

The group all turned and ran back to where they had left Buffy, none of them noticing the dog come out of the darkness, turn into a man and quickly cast a few piercing hexes, killing two of the Vampires and causing the rest to run off. Xander and Jesse had both grabbed branches off the ground and were wielding them like clubs, not that it would work against a Vampire but it was better than nothing. Harry and Hermione looked into the Crypt and jumped into action as they saw a large, muscular Vampire crouched over the tomb, both somehow aware that Buffy was in there. A quick banishment spell and the Vampire slammed hard against the wall and ran off before Harry could hit him with anything lethal. Buffy shot up out of the grave quickly, clearly ready for action.

"Buffy!" Hermione shouted happily, seeing she was Ok and rushed to her forgetting they had just met that day and reacting on instinct, dragging Harry with her as the rest of their group followed them in cautiously.

With a smile Buffy accepted the one armed hug that Hermione seemed eager to draw her into. The group all smiled at Hermione's exuberance. Smiled until a sudden white light shot out from both Hermione and Buffy as their skin made contact, blinding the group. The smiles quickly dropped and looks of shock grew as that white light grew from the hugging girls and expanded to surround Harry too.

As sudden as the light began it finished and Xander, Willow and Jesse all blinked their eyes to try and clear their vision.

Xander and Jesse's mouths both dropped open at the sight in front of them as Willow let out a quiet "Eep!"

There, standing in front of them, were Hermione and Buffy, lost in one of the most passionate kisses any of them had ever seen before, somehow looking natural even with Hermione's hand still grasping Harry's. Harry would have had the same look on his face if not for one thing, he could clearly feel both girls emotions and was hard pressed not to join in.

A sharp throat clearing caused the girls to break apart, both shocked and red in the face, breathing heavily. Finally, they broke eye contact and looked towards Harry. Hermione was nervous, until she saw the barely concealed lust in his eyes, which caused Hermione's emotions to spiral barely within her control. Harry smirked at her, both instinctively knowing and understanding what the light meant and why they had been feeling drawn to the attractive blonde girl they had just met. One word flowed through their minds, '_Bondmate'_. Buffy's gasp drew both of their attentions and she locked eyes with Harry. It was clear she had understood or heard something from their minds but once she connected with Harry she rushed over and threw her arms around him, drawing him into a tight embrace, their lips colliding. Once again a bright light shined out, causing another gasp from the guys and a louder "Eep!" from Willow. With the light fading the two broke the embrace and stared at each other, both of them looking at Hermione too.

After a few moments of silence, it was broken. "So... are we worried about the Vampires still or can we go straight to the kissing girls?" Xander stated calmly.

Harry broke first and laughed, gaining in volume as the stress of the day washed away, causing the others to chuckle themselves. Harry nodded at Hermione's glance and grasped both girls hands as he turned to the rest. "I guess you'd all better come back to our place so we can explain."

* * *

Right, here is the end of chapter 4. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, it's been a long few weeks at work and I recently moved house.

Once again, constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Both Buffy and Harry Potter are the intellectual properties of other people, sadly. This is just for fun!**

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. This is the longest single chapter that I have written and I hope it is well received. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rupert Giles was nothing if not a reasonable man. Throughout his life he had experienced a seemingly unending range of extraordinary events, from his seedier past in Magiks and the Occult to his eventual training with the Watcher's Council, Rupert was confident in his ability to roll with the punches, so to speak.

However, as he approached the large mansion style house on the outskirts of town at ten PM, Rupert was feeling quite put out. His research into the Harvest had been sidelined by his Slayer's request that he travel to this location, something big was obviously taking place. Sighing to himself, Rupert put his classic British car into park, exited and walked briskly towards the front door. Ringing the bell, Rupert had no idea just how much his life was going to change over the next few hours.

When the door opened, Rupert took stock of the man behind it. Standing about the same height as him with sandy blonde hair liberally streaked with grey, Rupert noticed a quiet dignity from the man. His age was hard to determine, the grey hair made him look years older than he obviously was. Rupert was drawn from his musings as the man spoke.

"Mr. Giles?" The man asked while keeping the door only partially opened.

Rupert gave the man a tight smile, noticing the man's British accent. "Rupert Giles" He stated as he held his hand out to shake. The man behind the door grasped the offered hand. "Remus Lupin, a pleasure to meet a fellow ex-pat. Won't you come in; the others are in the library. Would you like a drink?"

Rupert nodded and followed the man into the house. "Please, a cup of tea would be nice, if you have the proper stuff."

Remus chuckled. "Noticed that the Yanks have no idea about good tea too huh? Milk, sugar?"

"Just a little milk would be perfect." Rupert replied as they entered the hallway.

Straight away Rupert was taken in by the understated elegance of the décor around him. Obviously those who lived here were not short on cash. Rupert noticed Remus hadn't shut the door as they walked away and turned to take care of it, only to see the door had already closed. Slightly confused, Rupert had to rush to catch up to his host, missing the slight popping noise from behind him. After a few moments of walking Rupert was led into what could only be described as his heaven on earth. The library was grand; it had obviously once been the main living room of the house and converted, since it was so close to the front door. Large bookshelves ran along all the walls, filled with a varied collection of tomes and books. The furniture looked inviting and the lighting in the room was perfect for reading at all times of the day and night, not too bright. Rupert felt himself relaxing the instant he walked in and was highly distracted by the room, not instantly noticing the others in the room. A slight giggle drew his attention back to the real world and a slight blush appeared on his face as he noticed everyone was looking at him with a smile on their faces.

Rupert decided not to notice as the two young men he recognized from the high school exchanged some amount of money, obviously his reaction to the room was the basis of a bet. Sitting on a large sofa in front of them was the young Ms. Rosenberg, one of his two favorite students at the school. Her smile was large and honest, Rupert found himself smiling and shrugging at her in response. His eyes roamed the room and he nodded to the other adults in hello, a couple sitting on a loveseat with obvious similarities to his other favorite student and a widely smiling man leaning in the corner, his rakish appearance more like a swashbuckler of old, minus the costume. Remus had taken a place standing near him.

He then noticed his young Slayer and frowned slightly. Ms. Summers was sitting on a sofa in front of a gentle fire, a wide happy smile on her face. This was a positive thing of course. The frown was for her proximity to the other teenagers on the sofa, Ms Granger and her boyfriend. The fact that she was holding both their hands was also not ignored. Obviously there was a story to be told here. Rupert moved to the only free chair and sat himself down.

"I feel that I am at a bit of a disadvantage here." Rupert began. "I am not entirely sure why I was asked to come, unless you have some books you wish to donate to the library?" Rupert asked, wanting to get the discussion started but not willing to reveal anything about his true role or the truth about the Slayer.

A clearing voice drew his attention to the roguish man as he pushed himself off the bookshelf, drawing a quiet huff from the women in the room from his disregard of the books behind him. This made the man smile even more.

"I think introductions are in order first," the man said "For those of you who don't know me, and I feel sorry for you already, I am Sirius Black." He stated with a flourishing bow, drawing laughs from the teenagers in the room. "The reprobate next to me is Remus Lupin. To give a little history we were both good friends with Harry's parents and I am his godfather and guardian." Sirius said, finishing up standing next to Harry, his hand gently grasping the young man's shoulder. "This young pup is Harry Potter, my ward and the lovely lady attached at all times to his hip, hand and face is Hermione Granger."

This drew more laughs from everyone in the room as Hermione blushed bright red and tried to swat at Sirius. "The couple sitting together is her parents, Dan and Emma Granger." Sirius finished as he leaned back against the wall, turning to the rest of the group. A short silence was broken by Xander.

"Right, I am Xander and this here is one of my best buds, Jesse." He said as he slapped Jesse on the shoulder, prompting Jesse to exclaim a quiet "Hey!" Xander ignored him and continued. "This lovely young lady in front of us is the highly intelligent Willow" He said, causing Willow to blush brighter than Hermione could ever achieve herself. "And sitting between the Brits is our newest friend, Buffy."

Rupert noticed that everyone had turned back to him. "Yes, well I am Rupert Giles, librarian at Sunnydale High School. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rupert pulled his glasses off and gave them a quick clean as he looked at the group. Before he could make any additional comments Rupert noticed the hot cup of tea on the side table next to him. He was not sure how it got there but a quick sip told him it was just about the best cup of tea he has had since moving to California.

As Rupert was drinking his tea, Remus had stood up and moved to the center of the room. "Since we are all here, I think it's time we got started with why we are all here." Remus took stock of the occupants of the room, all of them looking at him in curiosity. "I believe Mr. Giles is the least in the loop, as far as what has happened today, but there is plenty that we need to go over."

"Are you going to explain Hermione's invisibility powers?" Xander asked, causing everyone to stare at Hermione first and then Xander. "What? I really want to know how she did that!" Xander stated defensively, causing Jesse to slap Xander on the arm, getting his revenge on when Xander hit him. As Xander rubbed his arm, Remus sighed and turned to Hermione. "Disallusionment?"

Hermione nodded "I apparently cancelled it while Xander there was hiding in the stacks or something, I didn't know he was there."

Remus nodded and turned back to Xander. "Yes, we will be going over that, in a way, however some history is needed first." Remus turned to Sirius and nodded. "Please bear with me as we go over this, it was a trying time for us. First, Mr. Giles, we will explain more later in the story, but we know who Buffy is."

Rupert was shocked and racked his brain for a way to avoid the truth being told, as it was the main rule of being a Watcher, do not let the Slayer secret out! Here he was, within the first day of meeting his Slayer and apparently it wasn't a secret any longer.

"Relax, Mr. Giles. We will explain what we know and how, but we need to go into more detail first. I think first we need to explain what we are."

Remus paused, gathering his thoughts. "Sirius, Harry, Hermione and I are humans, same as the rest of you. We are born, live and die like everyone else, except for one difference. Magic. Harry, Sirius and I are what we call Wizards and Hermione.."

"She's a witch!" Xander exclaimed excitedly, causing Willow to gasp out "Xander!"

"What? I said Witch, with a 'W'" Xander claimed before turning back to Hermione "Could you turn me into a Newt?" Xander asked excitedly "Safely!" He quickly amended.

Hermione blushed again and blustered a bit before turning an incredulous stare at Xander causing him to get defensive again. "I was just asking, I love that movie." He claimed, getting laughs from those in the know.

"Getting back on topic" Remus interrupted "Yes, Hermione is a witch. The most important thing to realize here is that Magic is real. It is a hidden world existing within what is known here as the Mundane world. It is both beautiful and terrifying, just as the mundane world can be and, as in the mundane world, there is good and evil."

Sirius took over from Remus and strode forward. "The British magical world is stuck a little in the past, about the Victorian era. Since we hid our world around the time of the witch burnings we never experienced a lot of the renaissance. Also, the life expectancy of a magical person is generally higher, with the most powerful of us expected to life into their hundreds easily. Because of this, the culture hasn't changed. The main belief that has arisen in this world is about blood. Those who can trace their magical lineage back for generations call themselves Purebloods. A portion of these Purebloods believe their magic is better, their station in life is better and they look down on anyone of mixed blood or race. The basis of all our troubles, of the story we are telling you today is about this belief and how the most rabid supporters of this belief will kill and destroy for their belief."

"It's racism!" Willow stated venomously, disgust on her normally gentle features.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Not all Purebloods are like that. I am one, as is Remus. Harry's father was a Pureblood too and didn't believe in that non-sense. Harry's mother was a mundane-born, or someone with non-magical parents, same as Hermione."

"The problem with the pureblood's belief is that they are slowly killing the magical world. In order to keep their lines 'pure' marriages between first and second cousins have become the norm rather than the exception. One thing that hasn't reached the Purebloods is Genetics, which shows that inbreeding is causing more Pureblood children to be born without magic, basically reducing the population." Remus said, taking over the more scientific part of the story. "This history is important as it is the reason for why we are here now and why some of us aren't"

The group was surprised at this point as Buffy stood up, letting go of the hands of the two she was sharing the couch with. The others watched as she went to the other side of Harry and started pushing him into the middle, apparently seeing he was getting upset and knowing he needed the comfort of both her and Hermione. Once they were re-seated, she nodded at Remus to continue.

"Back to our schooling, Sirius, James and I became friends during a period of upheaval in the magical world in Britain. A charismatic figure arrived on the scene, generating support for the Pureblood movement, which had fallen slightly during the sixty's and early seventies. Gathering support in our government and school, this man became known as Voldemort. It can be likened to World War two in many aspects. He caused terror in our world, killing mundane and mundane born magic users, gathering his supporters together and calling them Death Eaters. They wore masks to hide their identities and were vicious. If you spoke out against them, they killed you. If you were thought to be against him, they killed you. There was no hiding, no safety except at our school." Remus said as he looked at the faces of those around him, all gripped by the tale he was telling. "There was no hope. Unknown to us at the time, a rare event had occurred sometime in the late 1970s. The Headmaster of our school, Albus Dumbledore, was interviewing an applicant for the vacant Divination teaching position. It was during this interview that the applicant spoke a prophecy. This prophecy changed our world forever."

Sirius placed his hand on Remus' shoulder, causing him to pause, and indicated to the couch, where it was obvious Harry was tensed up and preparing himself for the rest of the story, the two young ladies with him both rubbing his arms reassuringly.

"I think this would be a good time to get some drinks in" Sirius stated, causing both Grangers to nod in agreement. "Dobby! Winky!" Sirius shouted.

A loud popping noise brought everyone's attention, except those on the couch, to two small figures now standing in front of Sirius.

"My word." Giles breathed out as a quiet "What the hell is that?" came from either Jesse or Xander, it was hard to tell.

"Everyone, this is Dobby and Winky," Sirius stated, indicated them one after the other, "They are what is known as House Elves. They help us out around the house and are very powerful magical beings. They are members of our family and we would appreciate it if you treated them as such."

Both Dobby and Winky had tears in their eyes as the friend of their master called them family. "What can Dobby do for yous Mr Harry Potter's Dogfather?" Dobby asked excitedly, getting a exasperated huff from Winky and a laugh from most everyone in the room.

"Mr. Giles, would you like a refill?" Sirius asked

"Please, and its Rupert." Rupert replied with a nod. Sirius looked to the Grangers, who both nodded back.

"Dobby, 5 cups of tea please for Rupert, Remus, the Grangers and myself." Sirius asked politely. Dobby nodded, his ears flapping up and down and he popped out. Sirius turned to Winky. "Winky, could you get butterbeers for the teenagers and some snacks?"

"Of course Mr Sirius." Winky stated as she curtseyed and popped out with much less enthusiasm.

"Butterbeer? What's that?" Jesse asked excitedly "Does it really have beer in it?"

Both Xander and Jesse looked excited at the prospect of drinking something alcoholic, causing Willow to frown and the magicals to laugh a bit.

"No, sadly not," Sirius replied. "It is a magical drink though. It's hard to describe the taste except that it warms you up nicely. If you don't like it we have sodas too."

Both young men looked disappointed but still intrigued, but Willow was happy her boys weren't going to be corrupted. Suddenly food appeared on the tables as well as everyone's drinks, causing those unused to the house elves to jump in surprise. During this time, Harry had calmed down, the murmurs of support from Hermione and Buffy had helped him recover and he stood up, ready to continue.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called out and both house elves popped back into the room. Harry kneeled down in front of them both. "Thank you for bringing everyone refreshments. I was wondering if you both would like to stay. You are as much a part of this family and anyone else and, if you want, you can sit with us."

Both house elves were unused to this level of caring from their master and had tears in their eyes again. Unable to speak, they just nodded and sat themselves on the floor in front of the couch that Hermione and Buffy were sitting on, both knowing who their mistresses were.

Harry smiled at the two girls on the couch, knowing that he now had more support that he ever thought he could. Drawing on that support, he looked around the room to make sure everyone was ready to continue.

"I'm not going to go into the exact wording of the prophecy here, it's important to keep it as secret as possible, no offence to any of you, but the gist of it is that a child would be born to parents who fit a certain criteria. That child would then be marked as the Dark Lord's equal and would have the power to defeat him. The end result is that only that child could defeat the Dark Lord, but it wouldn't be a guarantee. Basically it was as vague as you would expect a prophecy to be. However, there was a problem. Dumbledore was unaware that someone was listening in on the interview and had heard the first part of the prophecy. That person was working for Voldemort but was caught before he heard the whole thing and was tossed out. He ran off to his master and now Voldemort was aware that a child was prophesied to be able to defeat him." Harry stated with disdain in his voice. Drawing a deep breath he continued. "There were apparently two children that fit the criteria at that time and Dumbledore had both sets of parents go into hiding, using what is called a Fidelius charm to hide them."

Hermione spoke up at this time from her spot cuddled up to Buffy on the couch. "The Fidelius charm takes the location of a house and hides it within a person's mind. Only that person knows that location and only they can tell other people. For example, if we hid this place and Harry was the secret keeper, if you didn't know the secret you could stand right outside the house and you wouldn't even be able to see the house. If Harry told you the secret, you would be able to see the house and go in, but you couldn't tell anyone, the magic of the charm would stop you from doing so. It's a very powerful piece of magic with only one weakness, the secret keeper."

Harry smiled at his bushy haired girlfriend and winked at her, causing her to blush slightly. "With both families hidden under such a strong piece of magic, it appeared that the prophecy wouldn't be a factor. However, there was one more thing no one knew. There was a traitor in their midst."

Seeing that Harry was closing up again Sirius took over. "When James and Lily went into hiding we talked about who would be the secret keeper. It was decided that I would be too obvious. I was practically James' brother and was Harry's Godfather. We knew there was a traitor but didn't know who it was. Remus was decided against for all the wrong reasons, reasons that we can go into later but aren't relevant now."

Remus interrupted here "I don't mind Sirius." Remus turned to the rest of the group. "If we are telling the story we might as well get it out now." Remus sighed and collected himself. "When I was a young child I was bitten by a terrible beast, known even in the mundane world as a Lycan."

Giles' gasp drew everyone's attention. "You're a werewolf?"

Jesse, Xander and Willow all gasped at this, looking back at the seemingly gentle and calm Remus, unable to connect their thoughts on werewolves and this man. At this Emma Granger stepped in.

"He is, through no fault of his own." Emma Granger stated. "I had a similar reaction to yours but the magical world has a potion that allows Remus to retain his human mind on the night's he transforms. As long as he takes that potion, he is essentially harmless."

Relief was clear on all their faces at this and Remus nodded in thanks to Emma.

"Werewolves are thought of as Dark Creatures in Britain, and without that potion rightfully so. But every other day of the month we are the same as everyone else, some good, some bad." Remus continued. "It was a terrible time and no one was sure who to trust. I hold no grudges from that time and understand why I wasn't kept in the loop."

Sirius clasped his hand to Remus' shoulder in support. "Since both of us were not chosen James and I thought of a new plan. We thought we were being so clever. There was a fourth member of our group, a friend we had since we started at school. Peter was chosen to be the secret keeper but publicly it would be me. I would spread the rumor and be the obvious choice we knew I would be while Peter hid away, safe from harm. There was only one problem, Peter was the spy. He had turned to the other side and by making him the secret keeper we basically gave Voldemort the Potters on a silver platter."

Harry moved back over to the couch and sat back between the young women there, knowing he would need their support at this point of the story. Sirius let him get settled before continuing.

"Days later, on Halloween, Voldemort attacked. I had this gut feeling that something was wrong and raced over to where we hid Peter but he was gone. I panicked at that point. I thought Peter was in danger, being tortured, but the apartment was tidy, much too tidy if Peter had been captured. I raced to the Potter's house only to find I was too late. "Sirius sighed as the weight of the memories fell on him and Remus took up the story again.

"No one knows what happened that night. James and Lily were both taken from us and all that was left of Voldemort was a pile of robes. Sirius found Harry looking healthy, except a single cut on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt." At this Harry lifted up his fringe so the other could see the mark on his head, the cursed scar.

"I was distraught." Sirius stated haltingly as he resumed speaking. "As I came downstairs Hagrid, a friend of ours and the groundskeeper at our school arrived, sent by Dumbledore. I was so consumed with revenge on Peter that I let Hagrid take Harry with him, gave him my motorbike so he could travel safely and went searching for that rat bastard! That would be the last time I would see Harry for thirteen long years." Sirius sighed as he looked hauntingly around the room. He noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in the house, even the guys had a shimmer as he told the story. "I found Peter in Manchester. As soon as I arrived he started screaming about how I betrayed James and Lily. Just before I snapped and attacked him he fired a curse at the street behind him, killing 13 people. When the dust settled he was gone, all they found of him was a finger."

Willow gasped at this point. "That's horrible! He killed himself?"

A sharp bark of laughter from Sirius broke the silence. "No, he didn't. When we were at school and we found out about Remus' furry little problem we were determined to help him. By our fifth year we had learnt how to turn ourselves into Animagi. An Animagus is a wizard or witch with the ability to transform into an animal. James was a stag and I can turn into a large dog." Sirius stated before turning into him grim, causing Willow and Buffy to squeal and exclaim how cute he was, with Willow unable to resist giving him a scratch behind the ear, causing his leg to twitch uncontrollably and everyone to laugh.

A blushing Sirius changed back and coughed awkwardly before continuing."Peter's form was that of a rat. He blew a hole into the sewer with his spell and ran off. When the Aurors, magical policemen, arrived I was gone mentally, laughing my head off. They took one look at the carnage, found Peter's finger, remembered that I had been claiming I was the secret keeper for the Potter's and locked me away in the Wizarding Prison with no trial."

Harry stood up and walked to Sirius, giving him a comforting one armed hug. "With Sirius gone Hagrid took me to Dumbledore and he left me with my only remaining relative, my Aunt on my Mum's side. Long story short they hated magic and by association me. It… wasn't a very enjoyable childhood."

Harry watched as the group continued to hang, spellbound by their story. It was getting late and he didn't want to keep going on and on about this, but he knew that a lot of this story was needed.

"Fast forward to when I went to Hogwarts, the magical school that my parents had gone to, and I met Hermione. Over the years we have had a series of adventures and I've ended up facing Voldemort again three times in combat and almost killed by him six or seven times, I can't remember exactly."

"Wait, wait wait." Xander interrupted. "Didn't Voldemort die that night?"

"As Remus had said, no one knows what happened exactly that night. The story that is publically told is that Voldemort tried to kill me but due to my Mother's sacrifice the curse shot back on him and killed him. In Britain they call me the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Merlin, I hate that name. Anyway, he apparently found a way to keep his soul on earth. In first year he possessed one of our teachers and I disembodied him again at the end of the year. In second year, one of his soul pieces possessed one of our friends and caused her to unleash a Basilisk on the school."

Rupert gasped again. "Basilisks are real? My word."

"What's a Basil-whats-it" Jesse asked, bewildered.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Rupert, who hadn't seen her as he cleaned his glasses. "Basilisks are a fabled species of snake. They grow extraordinarily large and making eye contact can kill."

With a huff, Hermione continued his explanation. "They are a magical species. They are born from a chicken egg hatched under a frog. If you catch their stare indirectly, like in a puddle or mirror, they just petrify you instead of killing you. They are also very poisonous."

"Really?" Rupert asked, interested in the discussion. "Do you have any books on them?"

"We will let you look over the library as much as you want Mr. Giles, later on of course." Harry said. "You too, Willow." He continued as he noticed her eager look.

"What happened to the Basilisk?" Buffy asked, interested in the past of her new friend, boyfriend, whatever.

Harry looked at her with a smirk. "I killed it with a sword." This caused everyone who hadn't heard this story before to look at Harry in shock.

"You said second year, how old were you? How big was the snake?" Xander asked in awe.

"I was twelve and it must have been fifty to sixty feet, easily." Harry responded, not trying to overstate his achievements but willing to be truthful. "Luckily we saved our friend from the piece of Voldemort's soul. It was contained in a journal and I used a fang from the Basilisk and stabbed the book, killing the soul piece."

Harry walked over to a round bowl on a table next to one wall. "While it's not relevant right now, one day we can use this to show you, if you'd like? It's called a Pensieve and it allows us to place a memory into this bowl and we can go into the memory. It's really useful! Anyway, third year I didn't have to face Voldemort but it was still eventful. Sirius here escaped from prison and started a country –wide manhunt. It even made the mundane news."

At this Dan nodded and spoke up. "We saw the reports but didn't know until much later that they were connected to the wizarding world."

Harry took a drink from his Butterbeer as he continued the story. "Sirius had escaped because he recognized a certain rat from a picture from the wizarding newspaper. A wizarding family called the Weasley's had been keeping it as a pet all these years, not knowing who it really was. By this point their youngest son, Ron, was one of my best friends along with Hermione. His sister Ginny was the one we saved the year before. Basically if Peter wanted to get close to me, he wouldn't be in a better spot. We, of course, had no idea and thought that Sirius was the betrayer. By the end of the year it all came out and Peter escaped but by then we knew the truth and I had my Godfather back."

Harry sighed as he took another sip. He felt a hand rest on his back and knew instinctively that Hermione had stood up and joined him, giving him support and love through a simple touch as she took over the story. "Last year was the worst by far. Hogwarts was hosting an inter-school competition called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Three schools were taking part and a champion was chosen for each by a magical artifact. There was an age limit, so Harry and I were eagerly waiting to watch along with everyone else. However, fate had other ideas and Harry's name came out of the Goblet, a fourth competitor for a fourth school."

Hermione squeezed Harry into a hug and then sent him back to the couch to sit with Buffy, knowing he wasn't ready to finish the story. "The teachers all knew he didn't enter himself but we had no way of getting him out. There were three tasks. Harry, who was a good two to three years younger than the others, had to face a Dragon in the first task, Merfolk in the second and in the third, well it was a maze, with the cup in the center. Harry and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, reached the cup at the same time and decided to have a joint win. A win for Hogwarts." Hermione trailed off, seeing the look of despair on Harry's face and found herself kneeling at his feet, offering support as Buffy hugged him. Letting the two teens console Harry, Sirius took over.

"The cup was a portkey. A portkey is a device that has been magically altered to act like a transportation device. It instantly carry's you to a pre-chosen destination. Harry hasn't gone into too much detail with us about this; he's still trying to come to terms with it. The end result though is that Cedric was killed by Peter and Voldemort was resurrected."

The looks of shock on the teens faces showed how invested they had gotten in hearing this tale. Even Rupert was drawn in and couldn't believe the pain this young man had to face each year. Harry took a deep breath and looked up at the group, his eyes showing the pain he was facing. "As we got on the train to leave school our friend, Ginny, asked to speak with me. It turns out those who we thought were our friends were actually not. Ron, his mother, our headmaster, they were all working against us. They were slipping us love potions for one thing, trying to get me to fall in love with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. The headmaster had been lying and stealing from me almost from the day my parents died."

Harry leaned back with a defeated sigh. "We got to the bank, which is run by Goblins, and they helped us out by cleansing out the potions we were under and helped me take my rightful inheritance before the headmaster could rob me blind. They also told me of the prophecy. It turned out I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my head ever since the day he attacked me and they removed it. It was parasitical, so once it was removed I felt my magic better, as if it was blocked slightly before. By that point we decided then that we had to get out of Britain, learn all we could about magic and, eventually, return to defeat Voldemort AND Dumbledore. As far as I am concerned they are both Dark Lords."

"I have a second cousin who lives nearby, so that took care of where to go." Emma said, drawing everyone's attention away from the teens. "We got here a month or so after school let out and have been living here since."

A silence filled the room as everyone tried to absorb what had been said. Each person was thinking in themselves, trying to connect the tale of magic to what they already believed. While everyone was introspective, Dobby and Winky both refilled everyone's empty drinks and restocked the food, no point in being idle while they thought. A voice interrupted the silence.

"Dragons? Goblins?" Willow exclaimed, unable to contain it anymore. "Magic sounds pretty cool. I mean, it's sad and everything what happened.. I mean.. magic!"

Hermione shared a smile with her fellow bibliophile "That was pretty much my reaction too Willow" She said with a smile, drawing one out of everyone in the room too.

"That doesn't explain the light when you and Buffy kissed though Hermione." Xander said questioningly, getting shocked stares from the magical adults in the room.

Hermione huffed. "Trust you to focus on the girls kissing rather than the story about magic Xander!"

"What? It seems like they are connected to me!" He replied defensively, which seemed to be his default setting this evening.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you will explain what that means right now young lady!" Emma Granger said sternly.

Hermione sighed while Harry reached over and laid a supporting hand on her back. "Okay. Buffy, this is important for you to hear. We wanted to talk to you about it alone, but it makes sense that they need to know." She said as she made eye contact with the young slayer.

"Firstly, you all need to understand that this was not pre-meditated."Hermione said, waiting until she got nods of acceptance from everyone there. "When we visited the Goblins they told us about a very special bond that Harry and I shared. This bond is called a Soul Bond. Basically Harry and I are so compatible for each other, so connected, that our very souls are connected. The Goblins told us this was very old magic, instinctual even. The Goblin we were talking to then told us that the bond was not complete, that there was a third connection to the bond. We would not be forced to find that third part of the bond for us to have a long and happy life together but if it were completed, we would be more than the sum of our parts, so much more. That's what you saw Xander, Buffy is the third part of our bond."

At this everyone was beyond shocked, especially Buffy. "So this bondy thing, this means we're soul mates?" She asked in confusion. "Was.. was I forced into this?"

Harry sat up and took her hands. "Not at all." Harry sighed. "Buffy, since we met at school I felt a pull towards you, something I couldn't explain. I know that Hermione felt it too. We came here to get away from the troubles at home and to train in safety. Almost as soon as we got here we knew it was dangerous. We knew Vampires roamed the city but we couldn't leave. Without even meeting you we both knew that we had to be here, that there was something more to it than just a place to escape to. Then we met you and that pull was there. Still we didn't know about you being the Slayer until later that day and when we found that out it was obvious why we felt we couldn't leave."

"We were here to help you Buffy." Hermione continued. "We didn't know about you being in the soul bond until I hugged you tonight. When we felt your presence in our bond we knew. Harry and I can sort of feel each other mentally, as if we can tell each other's moods or location by thinking about them."

"As soon as you and Hermione formed your bond I could feel your presence just as I can feel Hermione." Harry said with a smile."That's when I knew we had found our bondmate, and we couldn't be happier. We weren't going to look for the third part of our bond but we aren't sorry we did."

At this both Buffy and Hermione smiled brightly at the messy haired wizard with Buffy giving him a firm, but short considering the company, kiss.

A voice clearing brought the trio back to reality again as they turned to Rupert. "Well, considering you are trying to keep the wizarding world a secret and Buffy and I want to keep her status as the slayer a secret, let's just agree to keep each other's secrets, yes?"

A series of agreements and nods were all they needed to know that their group had just gotten larger but stronger.

Rupert took this moment to bring something up he had wanted to discuss since they had started this talk. "One thing that we need to start looking into is something called the Harvest." Rupert said as Buffy nodded along. "Apparently someone told Buffy that The Harvest was soon and I have been searching through my books at the library to find any reference to this but have been somewhat unsuccessful. I am hoping that with your magical library as well as my books from the Watcher's Council, we should be able to find out what this is and find a way to stop it."

Hermione and Willow both made eye contact and looked eagerly at each other while Harry groaned. "Research, here we come!" causing him to get a playful slap on the arm and glare from his bushy haired girlfriend.

Hermione softened her expression before turning to Rupert. "We can start looking during lunch tomorrow Mr. Giles and then we can check here." Hermione took in her new friends. "All of you are welcome to come over after school. We don't have to spend the entire time researching but it would be nice to have you over. Harry and I need to do some magical learning after school but that shouldn't take too long."

Remus stood and turned to the teenagers.

"We were already going to get your addresses so we could put warding around your homes, something simple to help keep you all safe."

Willow perked up again. "What is warding? Can I help?"

Remus smiled at her eagerness, already taking a liking to the happy young woman. "Warding is a magical method of placing enchantments and protections over a location. Our home here is protected from natural damage like fire and water as well as being located by magical means. We also have the entire property protected against Vampires, considering where we are. Normally a vampire is only stopped from entering your home by the natural magic of the world around you, meaning you need to invite a vampire in for it to be able to enter. With our wards, the entire property is protected in the same way. It's useful for when I need to roam around on the full moon to know I won't be attacked."

Emma stood up at this point. "As it is getting late we should getting you lot back to your homes. Dan and I can take two in our car or Sirius and Remus can apparate you there?"

The four teenagers looked at each other and almost as one exclaimed. "Apparate!" causing everyone to laugh, bringing everyone back down from the long and strange night they had all experienced. Suddenly tired, Xander, Willow and Jesse said quick goodbyes and left with Remus and Sirius, both letting the trio have their moment to say goodbye. Dan and Emma led Rupert out to his car, discussing the differences they had all found in living in sunny California, both Grangers found themselves liking the studious man and invited him back to search the library. This left the three teenagers alone for the first time since they had formed their new bond. A tense silence formed between them until Buffy couldn't take it anymore.

With a quick growl of frustration Buffy jumped on Hermione, their mouths almost fusing together as they shared a passionate kiss to rival the one they had shared in the crypt. With soft moans and slightly wandering hands they laid back on the couch, oblivious to their surroundings. Oblivious until a slight chuckle brought them around. Both women, flushed red with passion and breathing heavily took sight of their wizard, a bright smile on his face as his lust filled gaze took them in. The pair made eye contact with each other, some silent communication taking place before they both leapt up and pounced, shrieking and giggling as they dragged Harry down with them into a pile of tangled limbs and gently questing hands.

Harry sighed as he was first thoroughly snogged by Buffy before Hermione grabbed his head, turned it and gave him the same treatment. Things might be tough in the coming days and months as they got used to the strange new balance in their life as well as coming to grips with the world around them but as long as they had each other Harry knew they would find a way to survive.

* * *

**End Chapter!**

**No cliffhanger this time, at least I don't think so! Please let me know any suggestions, constructive criticism or whatever that you want to share. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, the reviews have been very useful to me for expanding this story.**


End file.
